The Alternate Future: Goten's Story
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Rikku/Goku Universe   In a future where Rikku doesn't survive her heart Virus encounter,  Goten, the son of Rikku and Vegeta, grows up in a world of chaos alongside his brothers Gohan, and Trunks. In order to save their future, they must look to the past.
1. How it started

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

If there is any more confusion don't hesitate to send me a message through review or e-mail.

**Chapter 1: How it started**

Time, it seemed like her entire life was centered on it. Bulma didn't know how things had come to pass or who the hell decided who suffered and who rejoiced, but to her it was all a lot of bull crap.

It was she who had stopped praying for a miracle and decided to do something about it. She'd lived too long with unspeakable dangers, end of the worlds, and phenomenal powers to believe that one distant force controlled everything

For now the androids were defeated, and everyone's lives were back on course. At what costs though? How many lives had suffered since Rikku's death 20 some odd years ago? How many lives had changed, for the worse? What little survivors on the planet were left, were picking up the pieces of a world left behind.

God, it'd been so long, and yet it still felt like yesterday…

~20 years previously~

"I'm pregnant!" Bulma said her eyes hopeful and teary. "I know, I know what you're going to say. You're no longer my woman, it's your kid, your problem, but I'm having it anyway!"

Stunned speechless Vegeta backed away from her as if she had grown another head. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. Bulma lifted her teary, angry eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. "I'm not stupid Vegeta." She finally spoke again after a long brief of silence. "I know about you and Rikku, and that our time together was a momentary fling. This is just, I needed to tell you, and so I did. Now you need to do the right thing and tell Rikku, before I do it myself.

His destined mate, Karat or Rikku as her friends called her, was a woman he had come to respect and accept as his. She had all but shoved him out of her life after the defeat of Frieza. For almost two years he waited, pondered, and searched for her. When finally they had seen each other after so long did she come to him, no, but instead cradled her son, rejoiced with friends, and showed off those stupid super Saiyan powers she was so proud of.

As a result, he had distanced himself, training in the gravity room made for him. He worked day and night pushing his body to the limits. Then, to make matters even worse, he gave in on a moment's lust. The blue haired woman, Bulma, a puddle of tears, smelling sinly, and clinging to him, was another open door, one he chose to explore, and one he painfully regretted.

What the hell was he supposed to say to Karat? I couldn't wait? I was weak? It serves you right for making me wait in the first place? He pondered that last phrase as he stepped up to the little home in Mt. Paos

His Karat was outside with her boy Gohan. The half-breed mishap of her past, and currently the most treasured person. He knew Karat loved him, wanted him, and was as far lost in those feelings for him as he was with his feelings. Hadn't they shared that blissful nigt together? After a month apart he finally caved and found her, waiting, and smiling for him.

Never the less, this boy was something he could never break her from. Children were a part of a person, their legacy, and now he was about to have one of his own, but with a woman he didn't love.

"Karat."

At Vegeta's tone of voice, Rikku sent Gohan inside for homework and turned to her lover. She took a long careful study of his face and pulled his hand to her cheek rubbing against it. "You don't need to explain, Vegeta."

He guessed he shouldn't be surprised. It was so like her to find things out on her own. "I don't know what to feel." He admitted, showing only his weakness to her. "I feel disconnected, angry, and yet somehow, stupidly I feel proud of myself."

"It's your first born child," she smiled brightly at him her eyes glittering with tears. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. You'll see."

She shouldn't be jealous. Rikku told herself over and over that Bulma deserved to have a child of her own. Bulma was a wonderful friend, wise, caring, and always so vivacious and curious. Her love of science, her love of life, and just everything about her made her someone Rikku was proud to call friend.

Jealousy, greed, and anger are all little monsters sitting on your shoulder, she told herself. They had no business being there, but they were anyway. Sitting in the hospital room she fidgeted, unable to sit still. Vegeta had refused to come unless she was there with him, and like a good friend Rikku grit her teeth and went along.

Why did they have to deliver babies in a hospital? She gave birth to Gohan at home didn't she? Why did Bulma insist to have all these doctors, all these sick people, and all these needles around?

"Karat," she heard Vegeta's voice break her thoughts and she smiled. "Are you alright, you look pale."

She was lucky she wasn't green. She absolutely hated hospitals. They smelled funny, they were noisy, crowded, and scary! "I'm fine." She insisted.

~3rd Person~

She didn't look fine. Dark circles had formed under her eyes initiating that she hadn't been sleeping well. Her hands were cool to the touch, but she was sweaty along the temple. "This is probably a stupid question to ask you, but have you been eating well?"

"Of course, I always eat well, I'm just not good with hospitals Vegeta. Trust me, I'm alright. You need to worry more about Bulma. Your son is about to be born after all."

Before he could say anything a doctor came from Bulma's room his smile bright and happy, and his hands wiped clean on a towel. "Vegeta, and Rikku, Ms. Briefs would like to see you both."

Not needing to be told twice Rikku pried herself from Vegeta's protective hold and jogged into the little room. She looked at Bulma upright on the bed, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail, sweat dripping down her face and on the hospital gown she wore. In her arms she carried a crying baby boy wrapped in a blue cloth, a little stubble of purple hair on his head. "Oh Bulma, he's adorable!"

Vegeta grunted from behind her announcing his presence. Rikku rolled her eyes and pushed Vegeta closer to the bedside. Bulma smiled up at him and offered the boy to hold. Vegeta hesitated. The baby wriggled as he stared up with those bright blue eyes. Those blue eyes that came from his mother framed by the baby's face, a face he inherited from him. "What is his name?"

"What?" Bulma looked shocked by the question. Vegeta took the baby cradling to his arm and continued to watch him. He grunted.

"Did I stutter woman? What's the name? What's the brat's name?"

Bulma laughed, she couldn't help it. Vegeta looked so cute and flustered holding the babe and trying to keep his tough bravado. "His name is Trunks."

"Trunks, my son," he glanced at Rikku who giggled in reaction. "Ah, I'm no good at this, take him back." He pushed the babe back at Bulma making him cry. Vegeta turned his back hiding the blush on his cheek. He heard the laughter of both women and was glad no one else was here to see this.

"Hello!" Dr. Briefs shouted with an arm full of flowers and candy. "How's the new mother?"

"Dad, do you mind, this is a hospital, you're supposed to be quiet."

"How can I be quiet? My daughter just had a baby." He looks around the room and suddenly quieted himself. "Oh, I see, I didn't realize Rikku was taking a nap."

"What?" Vegeta whirled and saw Rikku collapsed on the floor by Bulma's bed. When had she gotten there? "Karat?" He rushed to her side and lifted her up. She was unconscious. "Karat!"

To Rikku it was all a blur. She had remembered laughing full healthy belly laughs with Bulma, and then suddenly couldn't find the energy to remain standing. The next conscious moment she remembered was waking up in a hospital bed, a rough calloused hand clenched in one of her hands, and a cold smooth one taking her vitals.

"What happened?"

"What the hell do you mean what happened? You passed out." Vegeta said, not so much as yelling, as speaking with an aggressive tone. He had been worried. " You're fine, my carcass! Why are you sick?"

"She's not sick, Mr. Vegeta." The doctor said smiling. "As I was trying to tell you before, all her signs are good, she's just exhausted, probably from the pregnancy."

"Why would Bulma's pregnancy affect me?" She looked to Vegeta, who had caught on before she did. "Oh… OH! VEGETA!" She was up like a shot and her arms were encircled around her lover's. "I'm pregnant!"

For the second time of his life, Vegeta found himself at a loss for words. He held his mate as she cried and laughed. She was so happy. He took the kiss she offered, and finally let the news sink in. His mate was pregnant, it would be THEIR first child together. He slipped his hand to cup her belly and forgot all about the blue haired woman in the next room.

For months things seemed so content. Rikku grew rounder, happier, and more in love with the child with every waking second. Bulma and little Trunks visited often, and the three women, herself Chichi, and Bulma, all made clucking noises over baby names, clothes, whether it would be a girl or a boy, and what not. Vegeta in the meantime was left to babysit with Trunks, and left to listen.

He didn't mind, much, for it was expected from the Earth women. In fact after living at Capsule Corps for so long he was becoming accustomed to it. It almost frightened him.

Rikku helped Chichi wash dishes by drying them and setting them aside for Bulma to put away. She ate like a cow, but she'd learned at an early age that she couldn't let Chichi handle all the work. The baby in her womb danced and she nearly dropped the plate. She stroked her belly and smiled. "He's kicking."

"Oh!" Chichi dropped a plate to bend and touch. "Oh how wonderful Rikku, your second child! Oh I could just cry!" Chichi held her apron to her face sniffling. "Can you believe we would be here today? It seems like yesterday we were little girls dreaming of our future, and now we're living it."

"You should find a man now Chichi, you're the next one in line to have kids." Bulma said winking. Chichi blushed and touched her face sighing.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm beginning to feel so old."

"You're sandbagging Chichi. You're young and vibrant just like the rest of us. You'll meet Mr. Right, I'm sure of it!" Rikku said. All three girls had a good laugh, the room filled with happiness and hope for the future.

Then, darkness struck. Rikku gasped and wobbled a little holding her heart and belly. She clutched her heart wheezing and fell to her knees. "Ah!"

"Rikku! What's wrong, what is it?" Chichi knelt beside her stroking her back and touching the hand on her belly. "Is it time?"

"No, no it's my heart… oh it hurts it feels like it's…. AHHHHHH!"

Gohan rushed through the woods his heart in his throat. He had been out catching fish when he felt the sudden tremor in his mother's energy. His feet flew across acres of grass and miles of trees. Oh why had he gone out so far? He had wanted a little quiet from the baby talk, and Vegeta's constant owlish stare, but he should have known better!

He heard a plane overhead and spotted Yamcha, in a plain with the gang from Roshi's island. Things were looking worse. He jumped to the sky, forgetting about people who would spot him flying, and took off at high speed to the house.

Rikku clutched the sheets heaving and sweating badly. Vegeta held her hand tight in his grasp as Chichi pressed a cool cloth to her forehead. "Where the hell is that blasted doctor?"

"He's on his way, Vegeta, don't worry Rikku's strong I'm sure she'll pull through this." Chichi said, more to comfort herself than the growling Saiyan across from her.

"Chichi," Rikku wheezed. "The baby… the baby's upset it's moving a lot, and I think he wants to come out."

"To make matters worse… oh thank god!" Chichi said as Krillen runs in with the doctor behind him.

"We got here as fast as we could. How is she?" Krillen said looming over Chichi's shoulder to look at Rikku. His stomach clenched at the pain stricken look on her face. "Hold on Rikku, you've got to hang on."

"Now, now," the doctor tried to calm everyone. "Give this woman some space… I only need one other person in here with me, and that is my patient. Please step outside."

"Not on your life!" Vegeta snarled. "I will not leave my mate lying in a bed alone! I stay with her!"

"Vegeta," Rikku choked out and squeezed his hand. "Gohan, find Gohan, bring him here, hurry, please you're the fastest one here."

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort but he saw the look in his lover's eyes and he nodded. "I'll be back soon, please stay alive." He kissed her forehead and rushed out. Rikku felt his energy go super as he sprinted off to find her son.

An hour passed, and the doctor came out wringing his hands together. Chichi and Krillen stood anxious, and the sound of a plane is heard overhead. Soon after, the room was filled with Rikku's friends. Vegeta and Gohan burst through the door and pushed their way to the front. "My mother, is she…"

"I'm afraid your mother is dying. She's caught a virus that is attacking her heart, and there's not much I can do about that. To make matters worse she's reaching final stages in labor, and I don't think she'll survive the birthing.

The thud of his knees hitting the ground was nothing compared to the shattering of Vegeta's heart. He bowed his head gripping the carpet under his bare fingernails. "No, anything but that, I'll accept anything, but death!"

Chichi and Bulma both burst into tears and all around sad faces were exchanged. The doctor swallowed hard and turned back to the room. "I can save the baby, but it'll require Rikku to go through manual labor. I can't even offer her a morphine to stop the pain."

"I'll do it!" The croaky sound of Rikku's voice from the room silenced the sobs. The doctor pushed the door further open and Rikku's face, pale, and sickly looked at her family and friends with a smile. "I wanna give my baby life."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The echoing screams pounded in Vegeta's ears, even from the outside. He couldn't stand to be in the same room, so he kept Gohan company in the liivngroom. Both men had their heads hung and their ears plugged by their hands.

Outside, the rest of the Z members could only stand and wait. Those who could, kept a lingering watch on Rikku's life force. She was fading fast.

"You can do it Rikku!" Chichi coached patting her forehead. "push through it!" tears and sobs escaped through the coaching, but Rikku took comfort in knowing Chichi was pushing back all fear to help her. Her heart felt like it was exploding, and her energy was fading fast.

"That's it Rikku, one more push!" The doctor persuaded and proceeded to turn the baby upright as Rikku pushed him out in one more fluid stroke. The cry of a baby joined Rikku's screams, and suddenly the dark omen that had filled her heart, disappeared. She collapsed back on the bed, trembling and smiling as she listened to the beautiful cries of her baby.

Chichi cradled the boy, showing Rikku. "It's a boy, it's a beautiful baby boy Rikku." Through half opened eyes Rikku looked at the crying babe and reached out with a trembling hand to stroke the face. "my son… my beautiful baby."

Chichi could see Rikku's body failing. Her face was deathly pale and she struggled to even keep her eyes open. The hand that had touched her son's face fell onto her chest to clutch her heart. The pain was numb now, and Rikku could heard her own failing heart beats. "Goten… his name is Goten."

"She's gone," Krillen said with a trembled voice as he felt the last drop of energy fade from Rikku's body. "Rikku's gone!"

**_Long Chapter, I know, but I wanted to get it all out before the next chapter begins. So what do you think of the start? Worth waiting for? I hope so because the next chapter will be out soon._**

**_Next CHapter: A future without her_**


	2. A future without her

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

This story will jump Point of Views so I'll try to keep it as easy and clear as possible.

If there is any more confusion don't hesitate to send me a message through review or e-mail.

**Chapter 2: A future without her**

How long was he supposed to go on living like this? Bulma worried, and fretted over Vegeta as he slumped about Capsule Corps, as he had been for the past four months. He was more of a dead beat than before, didn't even bother to train, he just stayed cooped up in his room, beckoning her only when he was hungry. Even that was beginning to slow. He had lost his appetite, his fire, and everything that just made him Vegeta.

"Alright that's it I've had enough!" Bulma stomped up slapping his cheek. The guy didn't even turn his head. "How long are you supposed to sit here and blame yourself over something that wasn't in your control?" When he didn't respond it fueled her fire. "You're not the only one who misses her. You're not the only one that's in pain! Everyone loved Rikku, everyone who knew her respected her, trusted her. Do you think you're the only one that's suffering?"

"No," Vegeta said honestly his voice barely a whisper. "I'm the only one that's dying."

Bulma's retort stuck on her tongue by his words. Instead the words trembled out in stutters and inaudible phrases. He rose to meet her and touched a hand to her shoulder. "I don't pretend to be hopeful, woman. You have no business being concerned about me, because I don't want to be concerned over. My life, my existence was tied to only one other, and she's gone. To a Saiyan losing his meaning, his purpose, is just another way of losing your life."

Anger boiled inside Bulma. "I don't believe you!" She shoved his hand away. "What kind of sick poetry just came out of your mouth? Whatever happened to Prince Vegeta! The ruler and Prince of all Saiyans cowered before no one, and is the strongest fighter in the universe! The Prince of all Saiyans is too stubborn, and proud to die! What happened to that man?"

"He's gone!" He shouted. "I can't feel like that anymore! I can't feel at all! I wake up every morning, numb, and weak, and I can't even summon up enough self-hate to kick my own ass!"

"You're wrong about that! You can feel emotion, you do have feelings! I can see them Vegeta, and you're just too scared to let them out, to let people see them!"

"Shut up, I don't need your lectures. Why can't you just let me die in peace?"

"Wake up! Rikku's not completely gone! She died after bringing your son into the world! She could have given up, gone out much less painful, much less stressful, but she didn't!" She pushed him. "She chose to bring Goten in this world! She chose to ensure that you would be here to take care of him. She knew she would never get a chance to hold him, or feed him, or experience anything that is a mother's joy." Her voice trembled, and tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall, "but she didn't."

Vegeta held her by the shoulders as Bulma became more hysterical. The more she cried the closer he brought her, until they held each other taking in the comfort.

While former lovers embraced, Yamcha and Krillen babysat not only Trunks, but Goten and Gohan as well. Chichi, so distraught over the loss of her best friend, couldn't handle looking at either boy, sick and twisted seeing Rikku in those warm, sad brown eyes. "Chichi was always such a vibrant woman." Master Roshi spoke with a sad drawl in his voice. He sat down with a grunt and wiped his brow with a rag. "I hate seeing her in such a sick and weepy state, why it's enough to make a man feel so useless."

"I know what you mean, Bulma's barely cracked a smile since then, and Vegeta's been a down right corpse."

"They hardly even fight anymore." Puar explained floating close at Yamcha's side as she always had. Goten wailed on the floor as his older brother tugged at his hair. Krillen went to them prying them apart with some effort. Goten kicked his shin making him grunt. "Ow! Damn for only four months old they sure are strong."

"Yeah," Yamcha laughed trying to lighten the mood. "They ought to give Rikku and Vegeta a run for their money." The laughter died when he realized no one was laughing with him. "Oh, sorry."

Silence took the room, no one spoke, no one made a movement, not knowing what to do, say, or even think. It was Trunks inaudible babble that broke the silence. Gohan, who had been staring off into space, took the liberty and picked him up. "Hey guys… I don't want to be sad about my mother anymore."

"Gohan?" Krillen looked to the young Saiyan boy.

"I know it's a lot to ask, and I know we're all still hurting, but I don't want to be afraid to mention my mother. I want to be able to talk about her, and feel good. My mom, she was the most amazing person I'd ever known, and she deserves to be talked about with respect, and happiness, not sadness and regret."

"Gohan's right!" Yamcha jumped up bunching up his fists. "Rikku deserves that at least! From now on I'm always gonna talk about her with a smile on my face!"

"I agree," Vegeta's gruff voice suddenly interrupted. He stood in the doorway smirking with his arm around Bulma. "I think it's about time we all stopped grieving, and embrace the memory of her." Vegeta let go of Bulma and picked up both his son's. "Starting today these two are my responsibility… and," he looked back at Bulma who smiled and blushed, "the memories of the women I love."

"Woot!" Krillen shouted laughing. "I say we all throw a big party! We'll invite everyone we know, and party so loud that even Rikku will be able to hear us in otherworld."

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Yamcha shouted, Puar Oolong and Master Roshi did little dances and Gohan smiled big before looking out the window and up to the sky. His heart felt far lighter, and he felt far happier now, than he has been in months.

~May 11th 10pm~

It had taken some time, but after long careful planning, and ordering, the Rikku Party was now in swing. Everybody gathered bright and early for the festivities. There were games to be played, delicious food to devour, dancing, karaoke, and for the fighters a small little tournament was held in celebratory memory of Rikku Son.

As expected Vegeta came out on top in the tournament, but second place was awarded to Piccolo, and third to Gohan. The boy had come close to participating in the finals, but found it difficult to show his true potential against a man he considered a father figure.

Vegeta clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're improving, but you still hold too much back. If I'm gonna have you help me train your brother I need you in top form."

"What? Me?" Gohan looked shocked.

"Only a Saiyan can train a Saiyan to his full potential. You never got the chance to train with your mother much did you?"

"No, not really, Chichi was pretty strict on the homework." Gohan rolled his sore shoulder and eyed the food on the opposite end of the room.

"Then it is my responsibility that you don't fall behind. The Saiyan Race will continue to flourish; nothing will stop us from staying the most powerful beings in the universe. Not so long as I have something to say about it." Vegeta said proudly, back to his old self.

"Hey, can the most powerful man in the universe do us all a favor and take out the trash!" Bulma shouted across the room making everyone laugh."

~Otherworld~

Rikku watched happily through the giant glass orb. She had found peace in otherworld training with some of the greatest fighters in the universe. Grand Kai's planet was filled with many warriors, talented athletes, meditating priests, martial artists, not to mention the occasional mage and tactician.

"Seems like they're doing well for themselves." King Kai spoke from behind her. "Does it bother you?"

"No, quite the opposite." Rikku smiled warmly. "I'm extremely happy; I didn't want to leave knowing it would only cause them pain."

"Like you really had a choice, that heart virus was bad news, had I known about it I would have sent you across the galaxy for the cure."

"A little too late for that isn't it?" Rikku laughed and touched the globe when Vegeta's face appeared on it. "Besides, I won't always be separated from them. King Yemma says I have free reign, I can go wherever I want really."

"That is true. NO matter where your family ends up you'll be able to visit. It just may be awhile before any of them kick the bucket." King Kai patted her shoulder. Watching the image of her lover's face fade Rikku's eyes tear up.

"Let's hope so."

~May 12th 10am~

Bulma nursed a throbbing head as she climbed down the stairs to her kitchen. The party had been a complete success, and with it she had the monster of all messes on top of the monster of all hangovers. Luckily for her, being rich had its advantages. The bots would handle the mess and the three hundred kilogram pain pill would ease the ache in her temples.

Her mother was already up, humming and cooking. The smell of her cooking making Bulma's mouth water. "Smell's great mom," She rustled through the cabinint and cringed when a news bulletin whined on the TV. "can you turn that down?"

"_Terrorists have attacked!" _The voice calls out catching Bulma's attention. She rushed to the TV and stopped her mother's hand from turning it down. Across the planet all the Z fighters watched from their respective televisions about the impending crisis. Master Roshi watched with serious glaring eyes behind his glasses, Yamcha and Puar paused their morning sit-up workout, and Chichi clenched a hanky to her mouth as she and her father let their breakfast go cold.

"_I'm currently hovering above the wreckage of a city on an island 9 miles west of South City. At 10am this morning two unidentified people laid waste to the city below. Not much is known about these two except they're inhumanly powerful, and very dangerous! Survivors state that the monsters launched rays from their hands creating massive explosions and laying waste to huge buildings in a matter of seconds." _

"Oh my god this is awful! Who could be doing this?" Bulma said with utter horror in her eyes. The destruction was terminal, buildings lay to waste, smoke was still rising as fires broke out across the city, and she could hear the faint cry of sirens.

"Whoever it is, I can't sense their energy." Vegeta said from behind her his eyes cold and harsh. "Either they're suppressing their energies, or they have none."

"How can that be?"

"Meaning they're some sort of machines, robots perhaps."

"They were identified as humans…. Could they be some sort of androids?"

"Whatever they are, they're a threat. I sense Piccolo is already out looking for them now. I will be joining him soon."

"Be careful Vegeta, I don't want you getting hurt!" Bulma took his arm looking up with her big blue eyes sadly.

Unable to resist those eyes Vegeta grabbed a fist full of Bulma's hair and kissed her breathless. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

_**Sorry that this chapter took so long to be put up. I had to make some alterations to the storyline before posting it. Thanks for being patient and I promise to have the next chapter up soon. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Beginning of the End. **_


	3. Beginning of the End

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

This story will jump Point of Views so I'll try to keep it as easy and clear as possible.

If there is any more confusion don't hesitate to send me a message through review or e-mail.

**Chapter 3:**_** The Beginning of the End **_

Don't worry he had said… He'll be fine. Bulma hated the thought of his final lie. He had never come back. He had died, along with Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha. Her friends died one by one by the hands of Earth's new threat, and with them died the hope of a bright future.

Every single day the Androids destroyed a piece of the world, one city at a time. They would blow up buildings, scare and kill innocent people, and to those who fought back they played with them like dolls, only their type of playing involved torture, and blood. It made her sick.

Things got so bad so fast. No planes took off, cars deserted the streets, and businesses closed down. People raided and stole for their food, and the few who did work were dedicated to the cause. Reporter's risked life and limb for the story, photographers were blown to bits for a chance to get a good shot at the faces of evil. Chichi wouldn't even let Gohan fly back to Mt. Paos in fear that he might get attacked on the way there. Bulma was left cooped up with three unhappy boys with no one around to help but her aging parents. Thankfully she had managed to keep everyone safe from the Android's attack on West City.

The city had withstand attack for a whole year before the Androids finally set their sights on it, and when they did Bulma had burrowed everyone in her household underground. The walls of Capsule Corporations crumbled, and with them so did her father's company. Bulma had lost all forms of communication with those outside the city. The only connection she had was an old radio which she kept turned on so to hear for android attacks.

She had no idea if Master Roshi', or Chichi' were still alive, and it ate away at her. For five years she raised three boys on her own, she traveled outside the city to shop, and kept them all safe and tidy in the underground shelter under the old Capsule Corp building.

"Trunks stop fidgeting, I'm almost done!" Bulma cinched the boy's shirt and smiled. "There we are, don't you look all handsome. I have to say I'm getting rather good at sewing."

"Yeah mom you're a regular Betsy White." Trunks admired the mismatch material of his pants and shirt and wrinkled his nose. "Can I go now? Goten and I were gonna go raid upstairs."

"Oh, Alright, but be careful." The little blur of purple hair shot across the room in search of his younger brother passing a stumbling Gohan who came in with arms full of groceries.

"Whoa, settle down there sport," Gohan laughed and placed the bag on the table. "I got everything you asked for Bulma."

"Ah thanks Gohan, you're a lifesaver." Bulma took a moment to admire the boy in front of her. He had grown up so fast. From the little preteen she had taken in, now grown to a handsome 16 year old. His long hair had been cut shot into messy spikes, the ripple of muscle under his plain white t shirt was enough to make Bulma wish she was 15 years younger. He had the same kind brown eyes of his mother, that could go hard and fiery with a simple flicker of anger. His face was sculpted to perfection and always kept clean shaven. He was practically a boy, but looked so much like a man.

With determination and a goal in mind Gohan had been training almost nonstop for five years in order to defeat the Androids, but to no avail. He could now go Super Saiyan, like his mother, but he was still no match for the androids. "Did you have any trouble?"

"None at all, today's been rather quiet." Gohan grabbed an apple from the bag and washed it off before biting in. "I was actually about to go make my rounds."

"Hold off on that. I honestly don't think the Androids will bother West City for a while. Most of the survivors ran to the less populated towns." Bulma pulled a box of tea from the bag and started up a pot. "You could just keep an eye on the boys. They're upstairs raiding the rooms for valuables again."

"They hit a jackpot yesterday with that old radio of your fathers. It was better than that trash heap you lugged from the storage unit." Gohan said through muffled bites. Bulma could only laugh in agreement. She heard a thump from upstairs, her heart raising a little jolt, but Gohan's hand steadied it. He'd know if the Androids were attacking.

A few minutes later two rambunctious boys darted into the kitchen screaming with delight. "Mom! Mom! Look what we found!" Trunks yelled placing a big box on the table.

Goten, as wiry as his brother, and twice as sweet jumped up and down grabbing his brother's hand. "They're pictures Gohan! Dad was in one!"

"Pictures?" Bulma's interest peeked and she rustled through the box her eyes tearing up. "Oh boys, this is a wonderful find! I was certain these were lost in all the fire and ruckus."

"They were under a big metal rack in your old bedroom." Trunks explained and pulled out one picture in particular. "That's dad isn't it? I know because he looks like me and Goten."

Bulma laughed and nodded. The picture was one of her favorites. It was taken at the last party when he and Piccolo had fought for the title of their little tournament. Vegeta had his fist in the air for victory after sending Piccolo flying from the ring and straight into the large cake her mother had baked. Behind Vegeta was her parents, a laughing Gohan, and baby Goten, and Piccolo covered in cake icing looking less than thrilled that he lost. "Yes, that's your father all right, the big ham."

"I remember that day. We sure did have a lot of fun." Gohan laughed, rubbing Goten's shoulders.

"It's a party isn't it? What were you guys celebrating?" Goten asked curiously causing an uneasy silence to breathe. Bulma, remembering Gohan's words, was the one to answer.

"We were celebrating your mother."

"My mommy?" Goten's eyes went wide. "I thought she died."

"She did, and that's why we threw this big party in her remembrance. You see, your momma wasn't the kind of person who liked to be sad. She was a very happy woman, always full of life, and love, and we all just decided instead of feeling sad, we'll be happy and remember how she lived her life."

Goten grabbed the picture gently from Bulma's fingers his bottom lip trembling. "I wish I could remember her."

Bulma rubbed his hair before digging into the box. "I know I have it in here somewhere, oh hey here it is," She pulled out another picture, one of Rikku and Vegeta when Rikku was pregnant with Goten. Rikku's belly was nice and round, her gentle hands stroking bulge with such love and affection in her eyes. Vegeta, not one for pictures kept his eyes on Rikku's face instead of the camera, showing he saw no one but her. Everytime Bulma looked at the picture she realized how small she was in comparison to Rikku. She had a child by Vegeta too, but he never had as much dedication and devotion for her like her did Rikku. She shouldn't be bitter, but it made her jealous to know that she was always second in his life.

"Here you go Goten," Bulma handed him the picture. "Now you can remember them both."

"That's my mommy?" Goten stroked the young pretty face with absolute adoration and awe. "How come she's fat?"

"She's not fat stupid," Trunks explained squeezing in for a look. "She was pregnant, you know, having a baby."

"Oh, wait how does the baby get in her stomach?"

"Well, I don't know, mom how does-"

"WHOA-K, I think that's enough for today." Bulma picked up the box and walked into the other room. Trunks was in hot pursuit not willing to drop the subject. Gohan laughed a little and peeked over his brother's shoulder to gander at the picture himself. Both boys stood in silence for a good long while. Goten was the first to speak.

"Mom sure was pretty." He said distantly clutching the picture like a life line.

"Yeah, you would have liked her sport." He ruffled his hair and picked him up. "Your dad too, he was a real character."

"Would they have liked me?"

"You bet, in fact if mom were here she'd have picked you up like this… cuddled you against her chest telling you just how cute and strong you were. Her body would be soft and she'd smell of flowers and barbeque sauce." The last comment was made offhand, a fond memory of his own when he was just about Goten's age.

"Barbeque sauce?" Goten laughed and smiled at the thought. "Gohan you're weird."

"Yeah, yeah maybe I am."

Darkness greeted Capsule Corp. What would have been a city bustling outside was now a grave silence but for distant cicada's creaking. Bulma made her last pot of coffee before going back to her plans. She had been thinking long and hard about her plans for time travel, and was finally brave enough to put it into plan.

At the sound of footsteps she spilled hot coffee on her hand and cursed. "Sorry Bulma, didn't mean to scare you." Gohan came up behind he putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Gohan, no that's alright. I actually scared myself. I can't believe how jumpy I've been. I swore to myself that the Androids weren't coming back… they did their damage here, they have no purpose to come back."

"Wishful thinking," Gohan explained.

"Unrealistic thinking," Bulma corrected. She covered up the plans by setting them in a pile and slipping them back into the folder. "So what are you doing up so later?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about something Vegeta said to me."

"Vegeta? What did he say to you? When?"

Gohan tapped his fingers on the table his eyes staring hard into the random patterns they made. "At the party, he said that only a Saiyan can train a Saiyan."

"That sounds like something he'd say. Why does it bother you now?" It only took her a split second after she said it to put the pieces together, "No, absolutely not."

"Bulma, just hear me out. I know the kids are young." Gohan lifted his eyes to hers so he could be more forward. "I was only 5 when I started training with Piccolo, and I had to learn fast in order to help defeat the Saiyans. It's only a natural thought that I should be the one to train the boys because I'm the only one left."

"Gohan you can beat those Androids yourself. I know you can."

"Sure, and I may not even need their help, but the androids aren't going to be the only enemy we'll face. I'm certain so long as we Saiyans exist there will be someone to stand up to us."

Bulma stood up her breathing coming out in strings of panicked breaths. "I know that, but you don't understand Gohan, they're just little kids, they're not ready."

"I know what your real argument is Bulma. You're worried that once their training starts that they'll want to fight with me. I promise you I won't let them. Until those boys are old enough to make their own decisions I'll fight the Androids alone. I just want to make sure that if I do die, there will be at least one, maybe even two hopes for the future." Gohan took her shoulders hugging her.

"I suppose you're right… I can't put this off forever… but nothing too strenuous, just something light. Don't turn them into super Saiyans yet."

Gohan laughed and nodded. "Don't worry, that'll come in time, I'm positive they're not ready for that just yet."

_**Another chapter up. Yeesh I was worried I was about to get writers block again! No Bueno. **_

_**Next Chapter: Chichi's secret**_


	4. Chichi's secret

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

If there is any more confusion don't hesitate to send me a message through review or e-mail.

**Chapter 4: Chichi's secret**

~7 Years Later: Goten and Trunks Age: 12~

She didn't know how long she'd been running. The strenuous journey from Mt. Paos to West City took her over mountains, rivers, and miles of rocky roads. She had narrowly escaped an Android attack, hiding amongst the rubble. Every time she thought about the androids, a sick roll would erupt in her stomach.

God, she was 10 years old.

Snapping from her daydream, she recognized the Capsule Corp logo sprayed across the side of the large crumbled building. She hoped they were all still alive. She would hate if she came all this way to only be surrounded by more death. Crouching through the ruined doorway she explored the run down building with as much caution, as curiosity. She'd never been there before, and yet the home had a nostalgic feeling to it as if she'd always been welcomed there. Her hand slid across the cracked wallpaper and her eyes skimmed the various old antiques, ruined devices, and tossed about materials.

She heard a noise and tensed. With a voice as meek as a mouse she spoke. "Hello? Is someone there?" Her breath became shaky as the noise got closer. She backed up her heart racing with fear. Was it the androids? Had they finally found her? She ducked into a closet hiding under the pile of dirty and dusty clothes.

"Strange, I could have sworn I heard a voice in here."

"Maybe you're getting old," a chuckling voice teased, and the sound of a slap echoed. "Ow, geez it was just a joke, Bulma." Bulma? Did that voice just say Bulma?

"Getting old isn't funny, it's insulting. I'm in the prime of my life!"

"Bulma!" She sprung from the closet her heart overwhelmed. "Bulma Brief!" She screamed as an energy blast skimmed just past her ear and she cowered. "Don't hurt me!"

"Hold it Goten, it's not them!" Bulma knelt down besides her stroking her back. "Sorry about that, we thought you were the Android."

Although the hand on her back calmed her, she still stayed down with her head bowed. "I'm looking for a woman named Bulma Brief. I was sent by Chichi Ox, daughter of the Ox King."

"Chichi?" Bulma lifted the girl up, looking into a pair of sharp blue eyes that sent chills down her throat. They were the eyes of the androids, but she had Chichi's soft beautiful features. Her skin was frail; her hair was long and tied up in a bun as Chichi's usually was. "Who are you?"

The girl sat up and looked to the other person in the room. The boy couldn't have been 2 years her senior, and was awfully cute, and rugged for a preteen. His eyes had gone from angered and alert to sweet and welcoming, but as they exchanged glances, the sweetness died to alert once again.

"I'm Rika, Rika Ox, I'm Chichi's daughter."

"She could be telling the truth," Gohan explained sitting across from the boys as Bulma talked to the girl in the other room. "She looks just like Chichi, except her eyes, and we haven't heard from her in years."

"I thought you said Chichi was good friends with Bulma. Why wouldn't she tell her about this?"

"After the Android attack Chichi became very paranoid, and deathly afraid. We tried reaching her by phone but she never answered, never called, we assumed she was dead."

Bulma walked in rubbing the back of her neck, her face concentrated, and concerned. "I put her to bed. She's had a long hard journey and she told me everything. You boys may wanna sit down."

"Is she really Chichi's daughter mom?" Trunks asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I did a blood test to be sure… and yes she is. Even worse, she was a product of rape, by Android 17."

Gohan nearly fell over and took a good grip of the counter he was leaning against, the wood cracked under the hold. Bulma watched his eyes go for horrified to angry. She didn't blame him. Chichi had been much a mother to him as Rikku, and the two of them never really got a chance to console each other.

Goten and Trunks stayed silent their eyes sharing similar expressions of disgust and anger. The boys didn't know Chichi all that well, but hated the androids enough to pity the poor woman. "Why?"

The question had come from Gohan. "Why did he do it? Why do either of them do what they do? Does it really give them so much pleasure to see the pain and anguish on the faces of the innocent? Gah, I should have been there! I should have protected her! Why wasn't I THERE?" Gohan slammed his fist down breaking a good chunk of the counter before rushing up the stairs.

"Gohan!"

"Is he going to fight the androids?" Goten pushed from his seat about ready to follow his brother. Bulma held up a hand stopping him.

"No, I know where he's going. It's best that we leave him alone."

~Mt. Paos~

The place hadn't changed much. He wondered why the androids hadn't destroyed this part of Earth. Or if they did, why the villagers had bothered to put it back together again? Whatever the case may be it had still been home for him. The small, but quaint little house near the river, had always welcomed him as much as a person would with a hug and a smile. As Gohan landed he felt anything but welcomed. Instead of a hug, he felt a strong punch to the gut, and his heart. The little plot where they had buried his mother now had two markers.

_Here lies Rikku Son, beloved Mother, lover, and devoted friend. _

_Here lies Chichi Ox, Daughter, Friend, and Mother._

Whatever doubts he had about Rika's story left him and a trembling erupted in his nerves that had him going in a stage of panic. His feet took him inside the house, looking around he touched the familiar smooth wood of the kitchen table. Bittersweet memories filled his head, memories of his mother stuffing her face at this very table, Chichi doing cooking up a feast, or doing stacks of dishes.

He continued to turn about the room; he winced when the sound of glass crushed below his feet. He removed his foot and picked up an old picture frame. He gently touched the glass admiring the photo of him as a baby, his mother cradling him to her face smiling brightly. Another object catches his eye, small brown leather bound book with overflowing pages. Setting the picture aside he picked it up, opened it in the middle, and began to read.

_I'd never known true fear until I looked into the eyes of an android. The true color of evil is not red, but the cold blue of his and his sister's eyes. They ruined my home, ransacked my belongings, and laughed in my face when I told them to leave. _

_They wanted Rikku, but she was already dead. Couldn't they see that this home didn't hold the warmth and comfort of my friend? Couldn't they see how much it hurt to tell them they couldn't have her, because death had already taken her? So why? Why did they linger here? Why didn't they just leave me in peace? _

_They fought amongst each other, completely ignoring me, Eighteen ran off to who knows where, and her brother remained, staring at me with those eyes. What happened next, I'll never forget. He touched me… ever so gently on the cheek. He liked to watch me quake with fear. I was so brave in my youth, but without Rikku I've lost my nerve. He kissed me, and I couldn't move. I'd never been kissed before, not like this. His lips so empowering and demanding, I couldn't move. _

_Then it became more than a kiss, he powered my entire body. I don't think it was either legit or rape, I wasn't aware but I didn't dislike it. He made me feel like a real woman, and at the same time made me hate myself for it. This was a man who had destroyed so many lives with a simple flick of his wrist. Yet he was also the man that turned me into a real woman. _

Gohan flipped through the pages his nose wrinkling. He paused when a titled page caught his eye.

_Rika_

_Being pregnant really puts perspective into a woman's eyes. I could never understand why women alone could see the joy of raising a baby. The major responsibility, the endless days and nights, the crying, the feeding, just everything about doing that all alone made me shiver. Then I had Rika. _

_A little girl all my own, so precious and small, and all mine. She may have been the offspring of a corrupted soul, but she is also my daughter, and my responsibility. When I held the girl in my arms I could now understand why Rikku could smile even when facing the fact that her Gohan was the product of rape._

_I spent my youth helping my best friend in her time of motherhood, without really being needed. Rikku took to it better than I thought she would. Being a loveable woman with a sense of fun made her a great play mate for her son, and she slowly began understanding the sense of responsibility of her actions. In the end Gohan loved her, respected her, and idolized her. How could I possibly compete with that?_

_I hope against hope I could somehow hold Rikku's' spirit and have it guide me to be as loving a mother as Rikku was, and be as loved. If my daughter loves me half as much as I do her this very moment I will forever be a very happy woman. _

Gohan set the book down having read more than enough to know Rika had been telling the truth, and Chichi's scenario being a victim of circumstance rather than rape. He still felt a lingering guilt that he should have been there for her, but at least this put his mind at ease that in her short life, Chichi had been happy.

"Rest in Peace, Chichi, we'll miss you."

_**Cross off another chapter off my list. I've just begun writing for the Bardock Reborn sequel, Dragon Ball Reborn, and will release it once I have the first few chapters written down. In the meantime stay tuned for more of this story!**_

_**Next Chapter: A picture's worth**_


	5. A picture's worth

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

If there is any more confusion don't hesitate to send me a message through review or e-mail.

**Chapter 5: A picture's worth**

Videl Satan was a woman of integrity, strength, and pride. She believed in justice, good heart, and a savage beating for any criminal and the androids were no exception to that rule. After her father's death at their hands she vowed to see their demise!

Unfortunately she was no where near as powerful as her father had been, and as such she knew she didn't stand a chance against them. So she did what she could, rallying attack survivors, putting together armed forces, battle tacticians, and even some martial artists.

"How are we on the lead of Master Roshi?" Videl asked her squad leader, and long time friend Sharpener. The boy had once been a tough jock of his middle school with a bright future in the world of sports. His dreams had been crushed under the android attack, and he joined Videl hoping to return the world back to its former glory, if not for himself, for his kin.

"We received word that he's hiding out on his island. I sent some men over there and they haven't returned word yet."

"Very well," Videl frowned tapping her fingers on the glass. "I really want to find this legendary woman that the emperor told me about. If she really did save the world from Piccolo, then her help would be tremendous."

"With all do respect Videl, I don't believe in that nonsense, I mean whoever heard of one girl defeating a radical monster like the Great King Piccolo."

"Legend or not, we have to at least try. We need all the help we can get Sharpener." Videl picked up her radio mic and sent a transmission through to her research unit. "Is there anything in those files, Sharpener?"

"We found some information," Sharpener rustled through the file. "He have some adoption papers of a Rikku Son. She was adopted by a martial artist named Gohan Son who filed the paperwork, and it says she was abandoned in the woods as an infant."

"That's a start, are there any other records?" Videl turned attention and pulled a picture from the file. It was of a young woman holding a boy about 10, and the woman was ripe with child. The happy expression on the woman's face made Videl sigh with envy. There was a time where she had believed she would have the same happy expression.

"There's not much, but there is a mention of two sons, a boy who should be about your age, and his younger brother." Videl picked up some noise of ruffling papers. "Uh-oh, it says here she died in childbirth."

"You're kidding, damn it!" Videl cursed and stomped in a fit. "All that work for nothing. Wait, is there any mention of the boy's whereabouts?"

"It says here their custody was turned to a Bulma Brief."

"The capsule corp girl? Is she still alive?" Videl looked at the picture again. If the date was right, the boy would be about her age by now.

"Yes, I know for a fact she runs a shelter in west city." Sharpener saw the sharp twinkle in his friend's eye. "You're gonna go there aren't you?"

"Yes, if I'm any sort of model I show that martial artist parent usually passes some knowledge onto a student or offspring. Maybe this Gohan is exactly the person we need."

~Capsule Corporation~

Gohan sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Oiy, somebody's talking about me. You wouldn't be bad mouthing me behind my back would you bro?" Gohan noogied his brother's head making him spill some of his cereal.

"Lay off!" Goten pushed Gohan's hand off and wiped the milk off his shirt. "The only person talking about you is you."

"Right," Gohan chuckled and rumbled through the cupboards for a bowl of his own. "Where are Trunks and Rika?"

"Grocery shopping with Bulma, they got word that the androids are clear on the other side of the Earth right now. They thought now would be the best time for a run." Goten held up the cereal box and turned it upside down showing it was empty. "Good thing too, that was the last box."

"You ate the last of the cereal? You're as bad as our mother." Gohan resorted to taking a banana from the table and chewing it slowly trying to savor the taste of food.

"I wouldn't know," Goten said snidely his carefree expression turning sour at the mention of their mother or Vegeta. He still held a deep resentment for never knowing them, especially when Gohan and Bulma got to talking about the "good ole days."

"No need to get like that bro," Gohan took another bite, finding he'd already devoured half the banana and gave up stuffing the rest in his mouth. "come on," with his mouth full he yanked his brother up. "Come spar with me."

"hey, let go, ack alright, alright!" Goten wriggled when Gohan managed to get him in a choke hold. "Uncle! Uncle!" He gasped for air when he was released, and grunted. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Bring it on, bro," Gohan laughed and lead the way outside. The debris around them created a great sparring battlefield, lots of open room for showing off.

"No going super Saiyan this time," Goten complained. It's not fair to me or Trunks." Goten wriggled from his brother's grasp and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, as my little brother wishes, I won't go super." Gohan bowed respectively before initiating the battle. Goten barely had time to move out of the way before Gohan was on him like white on rice.

Goten always felt himself being pushed to the breaking point when he sparred with Gohan. The Super Saiyan inside him always flared even when he wasn't transformed, making him a fierce opponent. He wondered why the androids hadn't already fallen to his power.

Flash and fist Goten felt Gohan's fist connect to his cheek making him wince and back away. He clutched it and grunted. "Lucky shot."

"You're not concentrating, Bro. Your mind is somewhere else. Best put it here where it belongs or this will be a quick fight." Gohan grinned cheekily, and slid his body into defensive position. He watched his little brother's moves, analyzing the way he threw his fists and legs in a complex movement of twists and turns. He had to give his brother props for originality, but the sporadic movements were too risky for a life and death battle. Oh, he may get a surprise hit in here and there, but if he were up against the androids, his brother would already be on the floor bleeding. That was reason number two why he would always fight the androids alone. Reason number one, was he was far stronger, and would more than likely be distracted by any other presence than his own and the androids.

"What technique!" Gohan heard a voice shot below catching him offguard. Goten catches his face in a hard hit and Gohan backs up shaking his headache from the blow. He held up a hand for Goten to stop and searched the grounds. The sight he found was a young woman of his own age, and she took his breath away.

"Hey Supermen, why don't you come down here so we can chat!" Videl waved up at them her body already tingling. She didn't have any psychic sense, but the vibe she was getting off the two boys was incredible. She could heard the crack of each fist, the pump of their hearts, and smell the sweat build up, and she had to be a good 100 feet away on the ground.

She immediately recognized the family resemblance. The two of them were brothers, and if the picture she had was any indication, they were the sons of the infamous Rikku Son. She knew now without a doubt that Rikku's story of defeating Piccolo was not hearsay but real truth, and these boys were her legacy. "Sorry for cutting into your training, I'm here on business and am looking for the sons of a Rikku Son."

"That's us," Goten answered without hesitation. "What do you know about our mother?"

"I only know her by reputation, and she has a big one amongst martial artists." Videl took the speechless Gohan's hand and shook it. "I'm Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, the last tournament champion before the android attack. Needless to say being champion had no meaning to the androids."

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss. I'd heard of your father, but never got a chance to meet him." Gohan finally spoke with some difficulty. He was glad he was already sweating because his palms were drenched with nervousness. "Pardon me for asking, but why are you looking for us?"

"Well, I'm head of a rebellion team against the Androids. I'm putting together an army of martial artists that are training for the annihilation of the Androids." She pulls out a card and hands it to him. Gohan took a look, the card was printed on cheap recyclable paper, and the symbol was a big world surrounded by peacesigns and a dragon spread out in the background. In big bold letters on the bottom spelled out, H.A.A, Humans Against Androids. "We want you to join our team."

"Us?" Goten took the card smiling. "Really? I'm in!" Goten winced when his brother whacked him over the head and took the card away. He handed it back to Videl.

"No thanks, your act is admiring but your men stand no chance." Gohan said grimly. "You're better off remaining in shelters until we can defeat them."

"What are you saying, you're fighting the androids but you won't join my team? What makes you think you can take them on yourself?" Videl glared. "You're powerful, but you're one man!"

"I can defeat each and every one of your men effortlessly, but even I have difficulty in defeating this foe. Your men will be slaughtered mercilessly and I will not risk the lives of others. I'm better off facing them alone."

Goten looked between the two older warriors. The woman was a surefire sparky personality ready to cast a flame to his brother's high horse one. At the moment, he felt like an insect.

"You'll die if you face them alone." Videl grabbed him by the front of his shit, sending his cold gaze off by a flustered one. Gohan didn't have much experience dealing with women, much less one that set his blood stirring.

"I," he stuttered, and disgusted took hold of her hands. "I know it's a risk, but trust me I'm better off alone. I know you're trying to do the right thing Videl, but this is a fight only I can participate in."

"Why? What makes you so different?"

"You don't want the answer to that, lady," Trunks said digging into the conversation chewing on an apple. "Trust me, you won't like the answer." He had sensed the tension of his master's aura, and it was clear that Gohan was havinga hard time saying NO to this woman.

"Yes I do, and who are you?"

"He's my brother," Goten said smiling. "Complex family thing, you see mine and Gohan's mom had a kid with some mystery guy we don't know about, and didn't meet my dad until later on, and meanwhile my dad got together with Trunks' mom for a one night stand thingy whatever that is and had Trunks, and before he was born my mom and his dad fell in love and boom there I am!"

"SHUT UP GOTEN!" Trunks and Gohan said ta the same time. Gohan simmered his frustration. "She doesn't need to know our life story."

"Actually I find it all fascinating, and I plan to know more while I stay here." She walks away heading towards the Capsule building.

"Wait, what, you can't stay here!" Gohan said following her.

A few minutes later Gohan was eating his words. Always excited to have another female in the house Bulma welcomed Videl in as if the woman was her best friend. Rika was busy at the stove, having inherited Chichi's great cooking skills, while the two women got to know each other. This left the men of the household to brood upstairs.

"Where does she get off inviting herself in our home?" Trunks said grumpily.

"It's Bulma's house, Bulma's rules. We're stronger, faster, and more athletic than the girls, but when it comes to smarts we're no match against Bulma's intellect and wit." Gohan admitted staring out the window watching the sunset in the background.

By the time the moon arose, and dinner was finished, Gohan was relaxing under Videl's company. Despite her pushy personality, the woman was sweet, and sincere. She knew what she wanted, and sought everything to get it, but she never cheated, weaseled, or turned to dirty tactics to get it. Gohan had to admire that, and her passion for justice.

"Hey Gohan," Videl poked her head into his room her hand covering her eyes. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah," Gohan popped up from his bed to open the door for her fully. Videl dropped her hand and smiled up at him. Gohan couldn't get over her beauty. She reminded him a little of his mother, a great mix of feminine charm and rough and tough fighter. Her skin wasn't flawless but it shined and was as creamy as fresh milk. Her hair was ruffled about her face in messy curls, and he had an urge to push it back to get a good look at her classic face. The thing that really sank in was her eyes, the diamond blue sparkled, and unlike the android's cool blue hers were warm and inviting. The nail in the coffin was her scent. The smell of her drove him absolutely crazy. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to apologize, for my behavior. I acted rather aggressively and I really didn't mean to." She walked past him to his dresser. She saw a picture that brought a smile to her face. It was of his little family, minus the girl Rika. His brother, and Trunks at his side, and Bulma in the background grinning all know it all at the camera. He cared for his makeshift family, and it really showed. She liked that about him. It was just an added plus that he was cute. "I shouldn't have pushed you to join my organization."

"It's alright," Gohan rubbed his neck nervously. "I just don't want to see anyone get unnecessarily get hurt. I've fought them before, and barely managed to get away alive. My brothers, Trunks and Goten, and Bulma and Rika, they're the only family I've got left. I'm doing all I can to try and shelter them from it. I train to one day defeat them, so my brother would stop having nightmares, and I can walk the streets with them without seeing all the destruction and fear the world seems to have sucked up from this."

He felt her tiny hand on his shoulder, and he took it, turning to her and resting it on his cheek. "You're a brave woman Videl, and in a new world you're sure to do some good things. I'd like to give it to you."

"That's real sweet of you Gohan." Why was she getting so nervous all of a sudden. She was only standing in a dimly lit room, with a cute guy who was making her heart beat a thousand beats a second. No pressure. "I'd like to think, we could work together."

"We can, but I won't put your men in danger, just like I won't let my own family put themselves in danger. My brothers are capable of handling themselves well in a fight, but they're inexperienced, and far too naïve to take things seriously. Their hearts are in the right place, but as they are they'll only be killed."

"I know, and I wish you would tell me why you're any different." She watched as Gohan slipped from her fingers to take a seat on his bed. With a concentrated face that made her even more nervous Gohan stared at the floor and folded his hands in front of him.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." She smiled and sat beside him.

"Well, it all started with a planet called Vegeta…"

_**Dun, dun, dun… **_

_**How does Videl's appearance affect Gohan's future, and what will happen when he reveals the truth about his origins? Find out next chapter.**_

_**Next Chapter: Feelings Blossom**_


	6. Feelings Blossom

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

If there is any more confusion don't hesitate to send me a message through review or e-mail.

**Chapter 6: Feelings Blossom**

Videl wasn't sure how to take it all in, but after witnessing things like the destructive androids Videl could believe anything existed. Gohan explained everything to her, the dragon balls, how his mother met Bulma, and how she along with a man named Vegeta were the last of an alien race known as the Saiyans. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were the last of a dying warrior race, and they had more at stake than she had already anticipated.

It only brought on more curiosity. She stayed at the Capsule Corp, if not for profit but for her own pleasure. She enjoyed watching Gohan train, and watching him work towards the cause of a peaceful Earth.

She got to know not just Gohan, but his brother Goten, Trunks, Rika, and Bulma as well. She'd begun to welcome them into her life like her real family, and they her. "Hey Bulma, what are you working on?" She peeked over the scientist's head to see the plans Bulma was sketching out.

"What, oh this? It's nothing, just a stupid idea." Bulma covered up her work laughing a little. "I'm just killing time."

"It must be hard, having a scientific mind and having so little to work with."

"On the contrary, this day and life is the perfect time to put my skills to use. After all, if I can't use my brain to help people, what's the good of having one?" Bulma grinned and rolled up her plans. She picked up her cup of coffee and took a thoughtful sip. "Mmmm, I thought you would be with Gohan. Did you finally get sick of watching him train?"

"No, it's nothing like that. He's with Rika and the boys. I thought I'd let them have him for a while since I've been preoccupying so much of his time." Videl blushed and rubbed the table with her fingers in a nervous habit. Bulma noted the expression on her face and secretly began sew in the strings of Cupid's bow.

"You like Gohan, a lot, don't you?" Bulma hinted pushing an elbowinto Videl's side. The young woman blushed and flustered.

"Well, uh, yeah I do."

"You love him."

"Love, now let's not go too far!" Videl turned beat red, and jumped when the door to the kitchen came slamming open. Rika panted and cowered at the table her limbs trembling.

"Rika, my goodness, what's wrong?"

"Oh Bulma, I, I don't know it all happened so fast." Rika touched her lips her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Slow down then, and tell us what happened." Bulma took a seat next to Rika rubbing the jittery girl's shoulders."

"Well, it all started when I was watching Goten and Trunks spar." Rika started trying to get the words out coherently through jittery lips, and squeaky vocal chords.

_~flashback~_

_Rika clapped and cheered on the sidelines as Goten and Trunks battled one on one, brother vs. brother. Gohan stood opposite her watching them both discreetly for any mistakes and flaws in their fighting form. _

_Goten seemed to have the edge over Trunks. His swift right cut earning him a few good hits in over his brother's tight defense. Rika felt a tremor of excitement as the battle became more heated, both boys with a sense of pride to protect. _

_Goten didn't see the wild kick coming and when it whacked him across the face, it sent him soaring down onto the ground, he managed to catch himself to lighten the impact but still landed right on top of Rika. For a few unsteady moments the two were face to face, breath heavy, chests heaving, and lips lightly brushed together._

"_R-Rika?"_

"_G-G-Goten?"_

_It had only taken Trunks and Gohan a few seconds to rush to the scene, but for the two involved it felt like an hour. In that supposed hour Rika had felt almost every part of Goten's body. She could smell his sweet breath, taste the sweat from his face, feel his growing muscle mass, and see the beauty of his dark delicious orbs. _

"_Are you alright?" Goten asked, barely above a whisper. He managed to claw himself up but couldn't help but continue to stare. Rika, took a moment to see his flushed face before scampering up, turning on her heels, and running for her life._

_~Present day~_

"I swear I've never been so embarrassed. What's wrong with me?" Rika held her head flushed and confused. "I never felt this uneasy around Goten before."

Videl and Bulma exchanged knowing smiles. "You're almost 12 Rika; it's easy to get caught up in the early adventures of womanhood."

"Adventures of Woman… wha-" the confused look on Rika's face only made Videl and Bulma laugh a little. A few seconds later Goten was bursting through the kitchen blushing madly and his breath coming out in short puffs.

"Rika, Rika I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't, I was just," she looked back at Bulma and Videl who had preoccupied themselves at the kitchen sink. "surprised."

"Still, I didn't mean to, make you feel, uncomfortable." He hung his head a little rubbing the back of his neck. "What I mean to say is, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"I'm not, I mean I won't, I shouldn't, I'm sorry." Rika laughed and touched her mouth. "I'm not sure what I am right now."

Goten laughed nervously with her then stretched out his hand, "friends?"

"Yeah," she touched his hand and a warmth welcomed her cheeks, "friends."

~Few weeks later~

Trunks didn't know what to make of the whole thing. It seemed like normality was slipping from his grasp and he couldn't control it. He began to see less and less of his brothers, and more of his mother. It was bazaar.

Gohan had taken it upon himself to teach Videl how to fly so she wouldn't have to be carried back and forth to her meetings with her reform group. Gohan was supposed to be training to defeat the androids, but the more Videl was around, the less training he did, and it irritated him.

Goten was little better. He would cut sparring off early to escort Rika in and out of town. He would take her to the fields just outside the city to pick flowers, or even go swimming together. Naturally he was invited, but declined. He couldn't help but feel a little awkward when he was around those two. It felt like he was ill-fitted, or left out. His mother said he had third-wheel syndrome, whatever that meant. What he did know was that he seemed to be the only person really strict on his training, and if things kept going the way they were Trunks was sure he would be the one to defeat the androids, not Gohan, not Goten, but him, Trunks Vegeta Brief!

The thought pleased him, and fired his lone training. He meditated, and did mind training, he pushed himself to his limits on aerobics, fist pumps, leg thrusts, and other strength building exercises. No matter how hard he tried, however, it just wasn't the same as having someone training with you.

Unable to satisfy himself Trunks headed for home. He like the feel of the win against his cheeks, and let himself get carried away as he just simply floated. He could hear the chatter of people below and glanced down to see Videl and Gohan. Not wanting to get spotted, and caught spying, Trunks ducked into the open roof of the capsule building and watched from the window.

The more she was around Gohan, the more Videl began to admire and respect him, and love him. She'd never been in love before, and it was such a refreshing feeling. All aound them the world was collapsing, but love lingered in her heart, and she hoped it lingered in his for her.

"Gohan," she cornered him outside. He was ready for his afternoon training, but she wasn't willing to let him go without getting the words that weighted her chest off. "I want to talk to you." Her voice trembled and she nearly swore. The strong tall man turned at her request, and graciously took her hand. She felt like a fair maiden being whisked away by her true love for a moment's time of exchanging vows of love. The romance of it all made her nervous and she found herself tongue tied.

"Are you alright Videl?" Concerned Gohan put a hand to her forehead. "You're awfully red, are you sick? We should get you inside."

"No! No, I'm alright." She managed and didn't move when he continued to touch and stroke her face. Couldn't he see what his touch did to her? Couldn't he hear how fast her heart was pounding in her chest? "Gohan, could you, would you ever consider… falling in love?"

"Consider it? You make it sound like a choice." Gohan laughed. "I hardly believe that I can force or choose who I fall in love with."

"I suppose you're right about that, but, would you ever tell her?"

"Yes," Gohan smiled blushing himself. "And I will, when the moment is right. My mother had a talk with me about stuff like that before she died. She wanted to make sure I would find happiness as she did." He paused in his speech sucking in the bitter sweet memory.

"She said, you have to take care with those you love, be cautious of their feelings. On top of that you always have to stay true to your own feelings." He took her hand again. "If you keep it bottled up, you're only hurting yourself more than if you let those feelings go."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman. I wish I could have met her."

"Mom would have liked you, I'm sure of it." Gohan agreed. "I think she also would have liked what I'm about to say." He wet his lips his body trembling. He'd faced all sorts of dangers, and fear, but nothing was as scary as what he was about to say now. "Videl, I'm the brightest of men, but I know when I have something special, I have to take special care of it." His mouth went dry when the blue of her eyes went bright and teary. "You're special to me Videl."

"Oh, Gohan," unable to hold herself back anymore Videl leaped into the arms of the man she loved. Her fingers stroked up his neck and fisted his short hair as her lips claimed his in their first stood, taken aback by the emotions that just seemed to swarm him by the simple yet explosive embrace. He held her preciously, stroking the small of her back.

Watching from the window above, Trunks scowled and grunted. He didn't like it, he didn't like that his best friends were being taken away from him. First his brother by blood was in the first stages of puppy love with Rika, and now his brother by circumstance was head over heels for a woman they barely knew. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, and he wanted to run away.

The scene before him had all but sprouted heart flowers and the taste of it was sickly sweet. Unable to watch anymore Trunks ran and sprinted up into the sky. As he took to the skies he let the tears that had been building up fall freely down his cheeks. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was being left alone. He didn't need a woman, he needed his friends, and his so called friends abandoned him. "It's not fair! It's not FAIR!"

He blasted off faster eating up sky like no body's business. The daylight shone harshly making him squint against the bright and bluster. The sudden rocking of explosions below causing him to halt and he looked down at the amusement park below. He saw people fleeing for their lives. Androids!


	7. The Light in the Darkness

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

~FF~ = Fast Forward

If there is any more confusion don't hesitate to send me a message through review or e-mail.

**Chapter 7: The light in darkness**

Goten laughed big heavy gulps as Rika struggled to get up from the river of flowers. The game of tag had lasted hours, but in the heat of the moment he had managed to knock her flat down on her back, the tall daisies swallowing up her petite body like quick sand. "Whoops, I'm sorry, are you alright Rika?"

"No injuries on this part." Rika finally sat up the flowering coming up to her chest. "You're rather clumsy aren't you Goten?"

"Me? Clumsy? Psssht," He made a noise of disbelief. "I am not clumsy."

"So you just like to push me down huh?" Rika giggled daisy petals in her hair and one delicately placed on her nose. Goten reached down to pluck it, their faces becoming perilously close. Rika could feel the thump, thump, of her heart and the rush of excitement in her blood.

"I don't like to push you down," Goten's answer came at a whisper and he hung his head so their eyes wouldn't meet. He didn't want her to see the look of vulnerability that tended to come to his eyes when she was around. Training with Gohan and Trunks had taught him to be aware of his inner emotions, and how to control them, but how were you supposed to control the emotions you didn't know existed until recently?

"Goten, are you okay?" She touched his cheek and Goten had to suck in a quick breath. He touched the hand on his cheek and slowly raised his head to meet her gaze. "I was just kidding, that wasn't a complaint."

"I know." Goten knelt in front of her. "I just keep forgetting to be gentle with you. I can always feel like I can be myself around you Rika. I don't have to hide anything, I can be a Saiyan, I can be fun loving, and happy. I can be just Goten."

Rika's blush was fresh and warm on her cheeks. She'd never felt so much happiness from a single phrase. "That's the best kind of compliment I think."

Goten laughed, loving how she spoke so eloquently, like a woman of high blood, or old English. "Mom's right, you're well-spoken for someone of your age."

"I love to read. When I was younger mom would read to me, and when I got older I read on my own. When I stopped finding books in my native tongue I went to books of different languages, learning them as I went."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Five, counting Japanese, English, French, Chinese, and Italian." She saw the dumbfound look of his face. "Don't stare, it's unkindly."

"How did you manage to learn all that?"

"Mom had a bunch of language learning books stacked up in her attic. Apparently she was going to force Gohan to read them… before your mother died, and the Androids attacked."

"How did you feel, knowing you were conceived by him?" He had been holding off on this question since he met her, but he had to know, he wanted to smooth the pain away from those delicate blue eyes. On the androids, that pale blue was mistaken for coldness, but on Rika he could see the gentleness and vulnerability.

She tensed up and he sat beside her. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep it bottled up, but it's hard to talk about."

"Don't be sorry for something you can't control. If there's one thing I learned other than fighting it's that feelings are hard to control, we can't stop feeling them or we're no better than androids."

"You're right," she smiles softly. "I really felt sick when I found out, so much so that I wanted to rid myself of this world, and stop the pain that would come into my mother's eyes every time she looked at me." She felt herself getting teary and she clung to one of his hands for comfort.

"I'm glad you didn't. Otherwise I wouldn't be here… enjoying my life in this small part of heaven that exists in hell."

She loved it when he touched her blushed cheek, stroking it until she shook under him. They were children in the eyes of society, barely 13 and 11 years old, but what was between them was utter affection, and dare she think it, love.

His head came close, and she closed her eyes expecting a kiss. The whoosh of air from above made them both jump and they turn to meet Videl who looked out of sorts. "Videl, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to drop in on you guys, but I was looking for Trunks and Gohan. Gohan said he sensed Trunks' power rising and falling so he went after him. I don't know where he went."

Goten couldn't believe he'd been so blinded in his happiness not to sense the rising and falling of his brother's energy. He searched for it now, and his gut wrenched when he could feel it was nearly gone. "Oh no, don't tell me he went after them. Videl, Take Rika home! I have to find Gohan and Trunks!"

He jumped from his spot and took three running leaps before going sky bound. It took him a good hour before he found the wrecked amusement park, and caught two dots in the distance flying away. He sensed no power from them, and came to the conclusion they were the androids fleeing from the scene. His eyes darted around and he gasped when he caught the two sprawled out bodies on the ground. "Gohan! Trunks! Oh god, what was I doing, frolicking in flowers when I should have been… ARGH!"

He knelt beside his eldest brother. A sickening feeling rolling in his stomach when he saw one of his arms had been completely burned off. "Oh, man Gohan." He reached over grasping the small bag of sensu beans attached to the waist. He pried it open and cursed. There was only one bean left.

He was about to split it in half when Gohan's hand slapped over his. He looked down and a wave of relief came into him when he saw Gohan was alive and breathing. "No, give the whole thing to Trunks. He's in pretty bad shape."

"What about your arm?"

"I'll live, just give it to Trunks." He wheezed and fell back unconscious. Biting his lip Goten looked between the two. Trunks was indeed badly burned and bruised. He was also barely breathing. With much hesitation Goten did as he was told and fed the remaining bean to Trunks. "You owe Gohan big time, bro."

~Later on~

Trunks was thinking the exact same thing later that day when he sulked upstairs in the top room of the Capsule Corps building. Whatever thoughts had possessed him into taking on the androids alone had fizzled out when he was slowly getting the tar beat out of him by Android 18.

Gohan had managed to save him before they'd killed him, but it didn't make the androids halt their attacks. He'd put both him and who he considered his brother into mortal danger. On top of that Gohan will forever have to live with only one usable arm. The screams and groans of pain coming from downstairs clutched his guilt with a tight fist.

"I could blame you yah know," Trunks spoke sensing Goten's presence behind him. "I could blame you both. You've barely given me the time of day since those girls came here." He felt the tension rise and sensed his brother's harsh glare. It wasn't in Goten's nature to badmouth, but he had a feeling he would start. "I could, but I won't. I know whatever happened it was entirely my fault."

"It's not ALL your fault Trunks. The majority is your fault, but not all of it. I admit my head has been in the clouds. Rika does that to me, I can't explain it, but I feel… relaxed when I'm with Rika. I can pretend not to have a care in the world and in this kind of life those feelings are priceless."

"I know, and I know Gohan feels the same way. I guess I'm just jealous. I don't have what you guys have. I don't have someone who can see the little good in life we have and let me be myself. The only time I ever feel myself is when we're sparring. I'm working so hard to become a super Saiyan, to become stronger so I can defeat the androids and make a better life for us."

"We all are, and I think Gohan and I agree when we say we need to buckle down and work. Once he's healed the three of us are going to have a designated training time. No women, no mushy feelings, just pure rock hard fist fights and super Saiyan training." Goten grinned and slapped a hand on his brother's back. "Don't worry bro. We're in this together."

"Yeah," Trunks smiled and raised a fist bumping it with his brother's. "I won't lose sight of that anymore."

~FF 1 week later~

Gohan sucked in a breath and rolled his wrist around before thrusting it forward. The vibration shooting forward with such incredible force that it broke up the dirt and debris in its path. "Not quite back up to full strength."

"So says the super human." Videl laughed from behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around him from behind resting her head on his back. "Couldn't sleep?" The night was late, and the morning early. 3am was not a normal time for either of them to be awake.

"No, couldn't shake the nightmares." Gohan sniffed and shook his head. His macho exterior couldn't hide the softness of his heart to Videl. She knew underneath the gruff, handsome exterior was a core that was gooey soft as it was golden. He risked his life on a daily basis training and taking on the burden of defeating the androids. She wished, for just one day, he could be a normal man so she could indulge in all the normal qualities of being lovers.

"You scared?"

"Always," he said simply. He turned around to kiss her, mentally cursing when he went to envelop her in his arms and found only one clutched about her tightly. Sometimes it felt as if it was still there.

"Don't take on these burdens alone. I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"I know, Videl, just like I know there are some things-" Gohan stopped and his eyes narrowed as he studied her body. He casually placed a hand on her belly. "Your ki, it's vibrating."

"What do you mean vibrating?" Videl cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's as if… there are two of them."

"Well that's weird." Videl calmed her thinking trying to concentrate her ki. She made it rise and fall, and she heard Gohan let out a breathless gasp. "What is it?"

"You have two kis… there's another inside of you."

"What do you mean; you mean to tell me… I'm pregnant?" When he didn't answer she studied his face. It was a mix of happy, shock, and concern. She too felt a mix of those emotions. She rested her hand over his laughing happily. "Oh wow, I am. Gohan, you're gonna be a father!"

~ FF~

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Goten danced happily his hands clutched in Rikku's as they jumped up and down Bulma's little kitchen. "This is good, this is really good!"

"Are you kidding? It's wonderful!" Bulma shouted and clapped her hands together in a happy motion. "Gohan you're gonna make a wonderful father."

Still in a buzz himself Gohan smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head in a move that reminded Bulma of Rikku. Trunks at the table raised his class of milk in a celebratory motion. "We should celebrate! It's not often you find life appearing in today's world."

"My sentiments exactly Trunks." Videl grinned. Loving the little power she had over Gohan at the moment she continued to poke and tease. "In fact I think this is just what the world needs. This outta give a punch to the Androids! I don't care if you do try to destroy Earth! We'll continue creating life! I think we should have five... no TEN more babies don't you think Gohan?"

"T-t-ten?" Gohan steadied himself. "Let's not get over enthusiastic!"

"Why not?" Goten laughed. "Hell maybe I should become a daddy." Just as the sentence comes out of his mouth both he and Rika blush. "Uh, what I mean is, in the future of course." Laughter chorused throughout the entire kitchen. For one blissful day the world seemed happier, and the future far brighter, but would it be? For on the horizon was a storm of chaos that threatened to destroy the light that shined on them.

_**Whew, another chapter done. It wasn't until after I finished this particular chapter that I realized the title sounds like something out of Kingdom Hearts. Note to self: think of better title for this particular chapter. **_


	8. Awaken The Super Saiyan

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

Author's Note: I haven't updated this fic in a while! I was concentrating so hard on the storyline. Forgive me!

**Chapter ****8: Awaken the Super Saiyan**

The small wedding had been beautifully done. With only themselves, and those of Master Roshi's household partaking the events the ceremony was almost peaceful. The Priest Bulma hired to wed Gohan and Videl had been all too happy to unite the young lovers. "In these times there's hardly been a call for such happiness. I'm glad to see that these dark times haven't dampened the spirits of love."

"Thank you, Father, I do appreciate it." Gohan bowed respectively his hand clutched tightly in his brand new bride's.

"It's a pity that you're unable to celebrate with a proper honeymoon." The priest bows his head sighing. "Traveling is a dangerous task in these times."

"We'll make do. Bulma has offered us a small company house just outside the city. We'll at least be together." Videl blushed

Gohan blushed visibly and the happy couple shared a laugh. The sight of it all made Goten's insides feel warm and fuzzy, and just a little sick. He loosened the tie around his throat and took a seat back at the picnic table eying his food. For some reason his overwhelming hunger vanished.

"You okay Bro?" Trunks plopped down next to his brother munching on some wedding cake. "You haven't eaten a thing."

"Hey Trunks, everything's gonna change now isn't it?"

"What, you just now realized that?" Trunks said with a full mouth. "Relax Bro, it's not like the change is bad. This is a good change. Gohan's happy, and he promised to continue training us." He pats Goten hard on the back.

"I know, I know, but I keep getting this odd feeling, that I won't ever see him again." Goten raised his head eying his eldest brother and new wife. The missing arm wrenching his gut inside. He was still part of the cause of his brother's massive injury, indirectly or not. Neglecting your friends and family, wasn't something he ever planned to do again. He liked Rika, a lot, but now more than ever he was bound determined to keep his head in the game. He would see Rika, he would interact with her, but he wouldn't push their relationship to the point where she became the most important. He found that when he got something really important, it was being taken away.

"Look Goten, trust me I know how you feel. I thought the same thing." Trunks saw his brother was serious and put aside the happy tone of his voice to talk man to man with Goten. It wasn't often Trunks saw his brother in anything but an optimistic mood. "You're taking things too hard. Trust me, everything will be fine."

"Will they be Trunks?"

"Why are you having these feelings? You were ecstatic the other day, why today of all days are you choosing to be broody."

"I had a nightmare last night." Goten finally admitted. An awkward silence filled the area and Trunks changed positions to sit across from his brother so he could look in his eyes. There was an empty sorrow he could see taking over. It wasn't like Goten.

"Was it that bad?"

"Everything was gone…" Goten whispered his voice threatening to shake. "I'd never been so scared in my life. Everything in complete and utter ruins, and there was blood on my hands. I could smell it even; I'd never been able to smell in my dreams before. It was so fresh and real." Goten rubbed his face feeling the throb of his head at the memory. "You and I were the only ones around. We called out to Gohan, but no answer. Then I saw it… the crumpled body on the ground burned and distorted. I ran towards it screaming and shouting, the buildings around me becoming blurry as I concentrated on the figure. I knew it was him, Trunks, I knew it was Gohan."

Blown away by Goten's vivid description Trunks held back the urge to put a comforting hand to his brother's shoulder. "It was just a dream, Goten. It's not like you're seeing the future." Goten remained silent a moment but his eyes showed he had more to say.

"About that…"

~Later that Day~

Trunks helped his mother put away the leftover food. With three Saiyans attending he was surprised it wasn't all cleaned off, but since Goten's appetite had been sullied he expected they were putting away his share right now. "Hey mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Trunks?"

"Could Rikku or dad see the future?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked over at Trunks her eyes wide. "Why would you ask me that?" Bulma set down the Tupperware and crossed her arms cocking her head to the side in thought. "Now that you mention it… I always wondered if Rikku had a sixth sense. She always had a gut feeling of knowing exactly the right thing to do. It really made her the admirable person everyone saw her as. She had a sense of optimism and assurance that everything was gonna be okay and it always was… but I always believed it to be her dumb luck."

Bulma sighed in nostalgia and looked down at Trunks. "Why did you want to know?"

Trunks frowned at the explanation. "I think Goten's getting visions of the future." Trunks sat down letting his mind settle on what Goten had told him before. "I put it off as him having bad dreams… but what he told me today really freaked me out."

Concerned, Bulma sat down next to him and gripped his hand. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me," Trunks gulped hard. "He told me he's had dreams before… he had dreams of Chichi, a woman he hardly knew, and about her daughter. When he first met Rika he had that feeling that he knew her somewhere before. The same thing with Videl, and he even knew that Gohan was going to get seriously injured. Before everything happened he would always have a dream about it."

Bulma was shocked speechless. She looked back to the window where she saw Goten sitting out front with Rika, the girl clutched under his arm as they watched the sunset. "That can't be… wait, what did he see?" Bulma quickly turned her head back to Trunks. "What did he see that made him all upset today?"

"He saw… he saw Gohan's death." Trunks grit his teeth. "I don't want to believe it! I don't want to hear that Gohan's going to die… no not like that and not by them!" Trunks stood up his eyes flashing in a blind teal. "I don't want Gohan to die!"

"Trunks calm down!" She set her hands on her son's shoulders. Even though she wasn't a fighter she could feel the immense power that just began to exuberate from him. "If Gohan senses your power going up he'll come back thinking something is wrong! Calm down!"

Trunks carefully lowered his power and sighed before falling back into his seat. "I'm sorry mom, but this is so messed up. I just want to believe that Goten is having a stupid nightmare."

"He probably is," Bulma stroked his face. "The fact that he's seen things like this before doesn't mean that his worse fear is gonna come true. Gohan is married, it's his brother, of course he's gonna be worried that he'll end up getting hurt and he won't be around to help protect him. It's his mind telling him what he already knows; it's his heart telling him he's afraid for his brother."

"Do you really believe that mom?"

"Would I tell you if I didn't?" Bulma laughed a little when Trunks snorted at the comment. "Okay I would, but I'm not just saying it this time. I really mean it. I believe that Gohan is gonna be fine and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I believe in him, and I believe in you and Goten. Both of you are young vibrant Saiyans, and before you know it you'll be super Saiyans and fighting alongside him. How can the Androids stand a chance with the three of your working together?"

"You're right! Thanks mom!" Trunks kissed her forehead and ran out to Goten to tell him. Bulma sighed and smiled watching her only son take off. She did believe Goten's dreams were simply coincidental… but somewhere in her gut she had a feeling that she was wrong.

~FF 5 months later~

"Gross, are you serious? Where did Videl learn how to cook?" Goten laughed hearing his brother's story about his wife's latest masterpiece in the kitchen.

"She's not that bad, but when she's craving she starts experimenting with flavors. Only a true Saiyan can eat like a pregnant woman." Gohan gave a thumb's up grinning. "Then again, her pickled plum sandwich was pretty good, especially with all that mustard."

"Ugh, gross okay enough Gohan you're gonna make us sick to our stomachs!" Trunks held his mouth looking ready to vomit.

"Okay, okay, I promise no more discussions on food."

"Aside from the gross out food fest, how has living with Videl been? We've hardly seen you in five months. Tell us everything!" Goten smiled big. He had longed pushed away his bad dream as a fluke and trusted Gohan to know how to take care of himself.

"It's pretty great, and Videl and I are really excited about the baby, but a little worried."

"Why?" Trunks asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you see, the doctor we have says that because of the baby's fast growth it's gonna be a premature birth. She may even deliver as early as next week."

"Next week! That soon? She's only six months along." Trunks shouted his eyes wide. "How fast growing is the baby?"

"Not overly, but according to Bulma premature birthing is normal for Saiyans. You were born in her sixth month. Goten I remember mom was only in her seventh when she went into labor with you. I don't know about myself, but I imagine I was the same."

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Goten rocked back and forth before falling back on the flat stone surface. They relaxed in one of their favorite spots, a stone pillar that looked over the entire spread of South City.

"It's a girl, and we've even come up with a name. We're going to call her Pan."

"Pan-Chan huh? I like it; it's cute, perfect for a little girl." Trunks grinned. "I wonder if she'll have the Saiyan spirit like us."

"She'll be the first Saiyan born a female since my mother. We're really excited." Gohan clenched his hand. "I may only have one arm, but it'll be enough to hold my little girl."

Smiles were exchanged, but the mood was tempered as a loud explosion covered the entire city in a shocking white light. "What, oh you gotta be kidding me, oh man!"

"Darn those two!" Trunks shouted going to his feet. Gohan was already up his temper flaring as he heard the screams of terror from the people of the city.

"This is insane; they never even had a chance." Erupting with anger Gohan shouted with rage as his hair spiked and his body flowed with the power of the Super Saiyan strength. Trunks and Goten exchange looks of realization.

"No, Gohan you can't."

"Listen you guys; I want you to go home, now."

"What, no way you can't go in there alone!" Trunks protested. Goten stood frozen his mind circling around his dream and surroundings. No, he couldn't let it happen again. Not his brother!

"I'm a lot more vulnerable when you two are here."

"We're stronger this time, come on we can't let you go with your injury. Please, Gohan, take us with you." Trunks demanded, but before he could protest any further Goten knocked him out. Alarmed by his brother's actions Gohan turned him face forward.

"Goten?"

"I don't want you to go," Goten said his face showed from the angle of his head. "I don't want you to fight."

"Goten, someone has to help those people."

"Why does it have to be you? You have a family now Gohan! You can't do anything in your state! You'll die! Do you want Videl to become distraught over your death?" Even as he says the words Goten froze as flashes of his dream fill his eyes. Gohan took this time to knock his own brother out. Both of the boys sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

"Forgive me little brother, but this is something I have to do. You're right, I do have a family, but it also means I have a family to protect. I can't just stand by and let the Androids destroy the world before my little girl gets a chance to see it." Gohan turned and took a deep breath. "Videl, Pan, this is for you."

_~In Goten's Mind~_

_Goten could hear the echoes of screaming. His heart beat thudding in his ears and the sound becoming so loud that it drowns out the screams. His eyes dart around the crushed buildings. He could feel his brother's power above searching from the skies. _

_The scent of blood filled his nose and Goten's eyes dart down the street and to a crumpled figure. "No, no Gohan." His voice whispered and he actually felt his mouth go dry. "This can't be happening." He walked towards the body tears mixing with the rain that poured down from the heavens. Above he could hear Trunks' landing and his own whispers of lies and delusions. "This is a dream… just a horrible nightmare." _

"_It's not a dream…" A woman's voice filled his ears. He'd never heard it before, but the voice felt so familiar. _

"_Mother?"_

"_This is the tragedy and reality of your world, my son. You're seeing it now, because you are one of the few left who could change it. You're given a gift, passed down from my father, to me, and from me to you. You are the full-blood Saiyan descendant, and a prince of our race"_

"_I don't want it," Goten whispered as he now stood above his brother's body. "I don't want this responsibility. I don't want to see the future!" _

"_It's not a curse Goten, it's a gift." _

"_No, I hate it! Make it stop! I don't want to see this! NO!" A golden aura surrounded him his eyes going teal and his hair spiking. He could feel the swirl of heated rage turn to a new power he had never felt before. He felt the super Saiyan power._

~Reality~

Goten woke with a start his face buried in dirt. His face was sweating and he looked around, "another dream?"

Goten sat up and rubbed the back of his neck and jumped when he felt his hair, the tough spikes. He lowered his hand and jolted seeing the golden aura. He was a super Saiyan… "Trunks… Trunks I did it." He looked around for his brothers and found no one. His eyes widen when the first drop of rain falls on his face and welcomes him into the storm of reality. He felt his brother's power rising and rising and the echoes of his screaming.

"Trunks…" It hadn't been a dream… it had been a link. He had been witnessing the surroundings Trunks had wandered into, and had felt the same burning hot hate and sadness of the loss of their mentor, friend, and brother. "Gohan…" his body shook and he screamed joining Trunk and uniting their grieving voices. Two super Saiyan voices shouted and their powers shoot out like two gold beacons of hope in a world of dark despair.

_**Whoop finally another chapter up. I made it longer so to make up for taking so long. Hope you liked. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Time Machine**_


	9. The Time Machine

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

Author's Note: I haven't updated this fic in a while! I was concentrating so hard on the storyline. Forgive me!

**Chapter ****9: The Time Machine**

Bulma had never truly noticed the grim situation of the androids take over. She had always believed that someone would rise against them and take victory bringing the world back to Peace again. She believed Gohan would be that person, that he would stand up like his mother, against the harshest of times, and win.

"Are you going to be alright Videl?" Bulma placed a hand over Videl's her heart going out to the girl who had found love, and then had it snatched away. "You know you can stay here as long as you like."

"I know, and I'll definitely take you up on it. Gohan's lived here most of his life here right? I want our child to know everything she can about him. I want Pan to know her father." Tears started streaming and she hiccupped. "Oh Gohan, why did you have to go?"

As Bulma comforted the weeping widow, Goten and Trunks stood in the wide doorway their once tear stained cheeks now bone dry, but their eyes stared harsh at the scene before them. Seemed that they were always looking down the path of death and destruction. No matter how much they tried, they couldn't grasp the strength to defeat their enemy, or the power to protect the ones they loved.

"Ne, Goten," Trunks murmured.

"Hai, Trunks," Goten answered.

"We're both Super Saiyans, but I've never felt weaker."

"I know the feeling." Goten's voice was barely above a whisper. He struggled to keep his firm composure. His dream visions gone, and replaced by those of nightmares of the androids, and how they had murdered his brother. Gohan's screaming voice harshly in his ears even in his wake. "Is there something, anything we can do?"

"We have to keep trying, we have to keep fighting, that's all we can do." Trunks leaned on the jamb of the doorway his head hung. "I wish everyone else was here. Our Father, Gohan, anyone from the original Z fighters."

"My mother," Goten raised his own head and walked into the other room. He snatched up a picture of his mother and father and gazed into it. "What would she do in this situation I wonder."

"That's a very good question, Goten" Bulma's voice suddenly piped in. She had Videl cradled by her as they walked through the doorway. Trunks had reluctantly backed out of the way to give them room and remained silent in the corner. "It's a question I'm more than curious about finding out."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I think things would be different, entirely different, if your mother was still alive." Bulma set Videl down in a chair.

"I don't know much about her myself," Videl spoke her voice calmer than it was a few moments ago. "Gohan told me a bit, and I found some information out in the old archives but there's not much known about her. What was she like?"

"A real warrior, Videl, Rikku was the strongest of the lot, and always knew exactly what to do in these desperate situations." Bulma gave the spiel of Rikku's past, explaining how she had come to her popular past.

"She beat an entire army by herself?" Videl's eyes widen in shock "When she was just a little kid?"

"Much more, but that's the smallest of it all. She's beaten some of the strongest foes this planet, heck this universe has ever seen." Bulma touched her heart. "She can make a difference, and it's not just how strong she is either. She has this air about her, it just makes you smile and makes you feel like everything is gonna be alright, and it always is."

Goten felt a warmth in his heart when she spoke of his mother. "She's not here though."

"That doesn't mean we can't bring her to us." Bulma said suddenly her hands rubbing together. "I wonder if I have enough materials for it… I'll have to put plans together immediately… oh and the medicine too I wonder if we have a bottle somewhere."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Trunks shook her shoulders trying to decipher her mumblings to herself.

"It's decided! I'm going to build a time machine and create a new future!"

The air was silent for a moment. Dead silence, mixed with wide open stares. At first Bulma thought one or more of them would faint, then suddenly…

"WHAT!

It was a long shot, but Bulma was determined to get it done. Her hands worked cautiously over the large schematic while her eyes searched for any flaws in her calculations. For months she planned and designed to her liking then put together what materials she could find in order to get it started.

With each passing day Videl grew more ripe with child, and her depression lessened. She continued to have hope and even helped Bulma as much as she could. Goten and Trunks, however were no help at all. The thinking behind the time machine was just too far fetched for them, and they continued training together, determined to beat the androids with their own strength.

"Her head is in the clouds." Trunks stated dropping from super Saiyan mode to take a breather. He and Goten had been at it since early that morning, and now the sun was beginning to drop, and his stomach was rumbling to life.

"I don't know, do you think it's even possible to go back in time?"

"If anyone can find a way, mom can, but under these superficial circumstances it's unnecessary. We can beat the androids all on our own."

"Trunks, we may be super Saiyans, but that's clearly not enough. I'm not saying we should give up, but maybe we should listen to your mom, maybe there'll be answers the past will give us that may help us defeat the androids."

"What are dead people from the past going to tell me? They all died for a reason."

Goten narrowed his eyes at that. Trunks took two seconds to ealize what he'd just said before his face went apologetic. "Sorry, your mom is a different issue all together."

"No, you have a point, but it doesn't mean that they didn't know. The strongest of the lot went head first into battle without realizing what they were getting into. If they had been warn, if they had been given the time to prepare don't you think they'd find a way to survive."

"Maybe… maybe you're right." Trunks' stomach growled again and he gave ougt a large aggravated sigh. "I can't take it anymore I'm starving. Let's go eat."

With a shout of agreement Goten raced Trunks to the large yellow dome of capsule Corps. At the stove Videl mixed together some herbs and meat her stomach swollen to the size of a beach ball. "Dinner will be ready in a minute guys. I already have appetizers out for you."

"Mom should really take a break, and help you with that." Trunks insisted helping Videl into a seat before taking over. He wasn't much of a cook but the least he could do was grill some meat like a true man.

"Oh, I don't mind." Videl smiled and nibbled on a celery stick. "The cravings I get aren't exactly people friendly. I tend to cook my own meals anyway." She glanced down the basement where the sounds of Bulma's mumbling and cursing. "Besides, this is the first time I've ever seen your mother put so much dedication into something."

Trunks remained silent and kept cooking. Goten took the opportunity to scarf down his portion of appetizers. Videl sighed a little imagining Gohan in the seat next to his brother scarfing down his food in much the same way. It was a harsh reality, but it couldn't be helped. Gohan was dead, and she would bring her little girl into the world that took him away from her.

She felt the rumble and kick inside of her and Videl shifted and winced. "Ooh, getting stronger every day." The two Saiyans in the room froze their activities to watch her as she stroked the large belly with a mixed look of affection and discomfort on her face. Small smiles spread on their lips at the moment and they exchanged looks of understanding.

"I'm done!" Bulma shouted as she jumped into the room holding out the blue plans and a small makeshift.

"With the time machine?" Goten asked his mouth full of food.

"No, but close enough to it. I'm done with all that fussy math work and drawing." She sets the materials down and rolls her wrist feeling the carpal tunnel from all the work.

"I thought you already finished all that."

"I had a basic design in my head, but I had to find the right equation and method to make it." She steals a piece of meat from the pan blowing it cool before popping it into her mouth. "I also had to figure out the type of method to travel through time. After all there have been hypothesis and statements made but nothing concrete." She swallowed hard. " That's when I deduced that in order to go into the past I simply had to slip through dimensions."

"Dimensions, simply, I don't think those two words could ever coincide with each other Bulma." Videl stood up to get a close look then suddenly doubled over wincing. "Ah! Oh my gosh, now?" She suddenly looked terrified. Bulma was at her side immediately. The boys understood immediately what was happening.

"The baby!" They said in unison and began to panic. Goten rushed from one part of the room to the next trying to remember the list he and his brother had gone over. Trunks discarded the burning food to go prep the guest room for birthing. While the men panicked the women laughed and eased their way upstairs.

It took a couple minutes but they finally reached the top and Videl wobbled a little as Trunks ran past them mumbling something about going to fetch the santizers and hot water.

"If only Gohan were here, he'd probably be passed out white on the floor." Videl laughed at Bulma's joke feeling the ease of tension lift from her shoulders.

"Or running off to find the closest doctor and flying him back. Could you imagine the poor doctor just hanging their scared…" Videl paused as her eyes came upon Goten who held a small doctor up over his head as he fidgeted and wriggled. Panic and adrenaline had fueled him to go at supersonic speeds.

"I've brought the doctor! Now what!"

Both women looked at each other; they exchanged wide eye stares before bursting out into gut wrenching laughter.

_**Woot another chapter done, and another chapter soon to be. I'll be updating more once school is out for the holidays, but for now I hope this will do. Thanks for the support and keep on reading! **_

_**Next Chapter: Pan's Influence**_


	10. Pan's Influence

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

Author's Note: I haven't updated this fic in a while! I was concentrating so hard on the storyline. Forgive me!

**Chapter ****10: Pan's Influence**

Trunks had never seen anything more scary or beautiful than childbirth. The screaming, the crying, and the blood sweat, and tears had been just the tip of the experience. Once it started, he wanted it to stop… then it did, and out popped the baby girl, little pan.

He was only 14 but he could feel the tug of love coming from his heart at the sight of her. Once Videl and Goten had had their chances at holding her… Trunks nervously slipped the babe into his arms and felt his knees go weak. "Hi, Pan."

The wide brown puppy eyes of the Son family run strong, and they were highlighted by the bright toothless smile spread across her baby face. "She likes you, Trunks."

"I guess she does," he answered gently rubbing the tops of her head. "I wish Gohan was here." He confessed. "This is really his moment."

"He is here, in a way." Goten piped in taking his niece up in his arms and tickling her. "He's here in spirit. Just like mom, and dad, and everyone else. I can feel it."

"You sure that's not just your illusions playing tricks on you."

"Go ahead and make fun, but I've been dreaming of them lately. I wouldn't be surprised if they're still here, making sure we don't give up."

"So says the psychic," Trunks rubbed his face still in disbelief of his brother's ability. He had thought it coincidence, or a fluke, until Gohan's death.

Things calmed down once Pan and Videl were fast asleep. Bulma went back to work downstairs and Trunks and Goten escorted Rika out. The girl had been quiet in her room for weeks, and it was hide time she went out and about. Trunks gave them a little space finding something of interest a few feet away.

Goten took a seat on the hill and patted the spot next to him urging Rika to sit with him. "It's been quiet lately. The androids haven't been doing any attacking."

"This is not necessarily good. I think they're just waiting for us to get our feet back so they could knock us back down." Rika said with a slight stutter. She had been listening to the radio for any and all activity on the androids. The death of her friend, and her boyfriend's brother stung harshly in her heart. If she felt this bad, she could only imagine what Videl was going through, or Goten for that matter.

"That may be," Goten answered and took her hand comfortingly in his. "However, we're not going to stay down. We'll keep climbing until it's their turn to be knocked down.. When they get knocked down, they'll stay down."

"Are you that confident, Goten?"

"It's not about confidence, but about faith, and hope." Goten assured her and lifted her off her feet swinging her around making her squeal and laugh.

"Goten's right," Trunks agreed with a smile. "So long as we have hope, we'll never have to give up."

"I wish I had your guys' optimism." Nevertheless Rika smiled and cuddled herself close to Goten listening to his heart rat-a-tat against her ear.

"Do you think this time machine might be the answer?" Goten asked Trunks, knowing he wasn't all for the idea.

"I don't want to put my faith in the hands of time. I feel much more confident, and t ease putting them to my own abilities. We'll continue to train Goten. With or without the time machine we'll be certain to create a better future."

~Four Years~

Four years seems like a long time. The truth of the matter it was long for some, short for others. The days went by in a flash for Bulma, a trait she had inherited from her father. The time machine had swallowed it all up, leaving Videl and the others to run the house. Little pan would poke her head in now and again, the girl growing strong and smarter by the day. Though only a child she imagined the girl had the bigger vocabulary than even. Goten and Trunks who were now seventeen. Both continued to believe that she was merely wasting her time, whilst Pan, on the other hand, became her little helper.

"Grandma B, isn't the tuned port fuel injection supposed to go in?"

"No, Pan, I merely needed it for a model. I upgraded the motor in the time machine to work on a completely different source of fuel."

"What kind of fuel then?" Pan hopped off the stool and ran over to the table to peek her head up and admire the plans. "Tell me!"

It was always like that. Pan was eager to learn, eager to be a part of something. It warmed her heart to know a child could have such virility in this day and age. Trunks and Goten absolutely adored her, too. They woulc come back from battle broken and bloody and Pan would immediately heal their wounds with a smile and a thumbs up. "You worked hard, today." She would tell them. "Don't give up!"

She was their muse, their spirit, and their hope. Pan's influence on the boys, particularly Trunks, was uncanny.

Nevertheless that didn't stop him from making a ninny of himself. When the boys had heard the Androids were attacking they made their excuses much to her and Pan's wishes.

"How come Trunks doesn't want to use the time machine, Aunt B?" Pan asked her lip pursed in a pout. She couldn't fathom Trunks' logic, or his disdain for the obvious thrill of travelling though time.

"Trunks believes it won't make a bit of difference." Bulma said with a grim tone as she tightened the part in place. "He doesn't understand that righting the past may not help our own future, but it can assure it for another. When you have power Pan," Bulma knelt down to look the child in the eyes. "When you have the power to make something happen, something that can change, it's always a good idea to see it through."

Though Pan didn't quite grasp what Bulma was saying, the child had her own thoughts about it all. Her basic understanding was if the androids did evil, than it was their job to do good. Fighting was the android's way of living, and Pan refused to be like them.

"Bulma!" They heard Goten's voice upstairs and the shuffling of feet. "I could use some help up here!"

"They're back!" Pan shouted and rushed up followed closely by Bulma. The sight of them made Bulma's nurturing heart cringe. The androids had done a number on them, but Trunks had taken the brunt of it. His face was lined with bruises and cuts that swelled and disformed his handsome face. His arm looked broken, but his saiyan healing would mend it within weeks instead of months. It was his chest that brought on a great concern. She lifted the shirt to reveal the profuse bruises along his ribcage and she wondered if they had just hung him up and gone punching bag on her poor son.

Goten wasn't nearly as bad. He had scratches and bruises and a nasty cut on the head, but at least he was able to walk and move about. He had probably gone unconscious halfway through leaving Trunks to fend for himself. It was the only explanation she could muster.

Later on, while Bulma got the full story from Goten, Pan knelt at Trunks' bedside replacing the melted icepack with a fresh one on his rubs. He groaned in pain and Pan touched his forehead, her touch so warm and gentle that it eased the tension in his shoulders.

"Pan?" Trunks stretched one eye open then the other focusing on the little girl's face. "What happened."

"Goten said you got the tar beat out of you." She leans her chin on the railing of his bed, put there to keep Trunks from rolling out and worsening his bruised ribs. "I don't understand either of you. You continue to fight even knowing you don't have the power to."

"It's not like we can sit here and do nothing." Trunks tried to sit up but found it impossible. "Goten and I are the only ones with enough power to even take them on."

Bulma's words from earlier rung in Pan's ears. When you had the power to change, you had to see it through. "I think you should use the time machine."

Unable to offer much resistance Trunks sighed and gave in. "Okay, tell me why."

"Well, you say you and Goten are the only ones with the power, right?" Pan grasped the rail and leaned back looking up at the ceiling. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go into the future and ask for some advice. The androids are ruthless, but they're your first real enemy. In the past tehre are lots of people who've taken on multiple villains and survived to tell the tale."

"Yeah, but even with their help the androids still won. They're all killed."

"Not Rikku," Pan said with a smile that reminded him so much of Gohan. "Grandma Rikku died before the androids. She's the one who usually did the fighting right?"

It struck him as odd that he didn't think of that before. Rikku had been the key ingredient in every battle. With her alive, would that really make a big difference? Did Rikku know something about battles that even her son, Gohan, had had no clue?"

"How did you get so smart?" He asked, Pan answering it with a giggle.

An hour later Trunks was finally sitting up, being fed soup from his mother. He had taken the hour to thoroughly think it through, but he'd finally decided. He was going to the past, and change the future. "Mom, I'm ready to pilot the time machine."

Goten felt unnerved. The fact that his brother traveling through time, into the past to meet his mother should have angered him, but instead he felt almost saddened. Sad that he couldn't go with, that his existence was threatened if his identity was revealed.

He wanted to meet his mother, his father, and the rest of the Z fighters. He wanted the chance to undergo he journey of a lifetime, and see things no one had seen before. Instead he was trapped in hell, left with the duty of protecting his family and friends.

"Trunks, you're going to help them fight too right?"

"Yeah, and you should be born by then."

"Will you, I mean, when you see her then, can you tell her I…"

Trunks put a hand on his brother's shoulder, saving him the loss of pride. "I will Goten. I will."

"Promise?" Goten's eyes swam with emotions. He had always been more free with them than Trunks. "Promise me, you'll tell her everything."

"I promise, Goten."

_**Another chapter done. I'm beginning to wonder if I should change the title of this fic. It seems that most of the time I'm improvising from other POVs but I have to remember that this is the story revolving around Future Goten's birth, and how his influence put a mark on this world. **_

_**So look forward to more Goten/Rika romance, and a further look at Trunks' influence in the past when he and Rikku get to talking during the training for the Cell Games. Oh, and even further look for Pan's involvement in the Future.**_

_**Next Chapter: Broken Promise**_


	11. Broken Promise

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

Author's Note: I haven't updated this fic in a while! I was concentrating so hard on the storyline. Forgive me!

**Chapter ****11:**** Broken Promise**

The past was like a breath of fresh desert air. The calming breeze and welcoming chatter of birds and living creatures surrounded him, unafraid to explore the world above their burrows. In the distance he could spot a tiny town with a gaggle of people, all smiles and laughter. That in of itself was a rarity in his world, but he imagined at the current moment the world thrived with them.

It would be four hours before Rikku would arrive from space, but he also knew that someone else was on their way too. Frieza, newly refurbished and seeking revenge, would take his place on Earth, and start to thwart against Rikku's friends. He debated whether or not to get involved.

In the end he intervened. From the feel of his power, and the power of the group of warriors surely gathered from sensing the danger, he felt he needed to at least buy Rikku time to get home. However once he stepped foot in front of Frieza his Saiyan pride took over and he made mincemeat of the former space tyrant, and blasted his father into the next dimension.

With the first hurdle over Trunks took his time releasing any further information. He's already exposed his super Saiyan heritage, and the fact he knew exactly when and where Rikku was going to arrive. Luckily for him most of the group didn't believe him, including his own father.

God what a character he was. Stern and cross, and just a little on the defensive side. He bulleted him with questions of where he'd gotten his Saiyan blood from, and crossed his tight lipped responses.

His mother, on the other hand, was a breath of fresh air. Young and vibrant and completely trusting, Bulma was the cool head of the bunch, as was young and happy Gohan. To think that this child with all that bushy hair would grow up to be the friend and brother he'd come to love and respect.

The biggest surprise of all was Rikku herself. The moment she touched down he felt the overwhelming emotions swirling around him of her friends and family. She greeted them all with a smile of surprise and hugs to go around. Gohan absolutely adored her. The boy stay clung to her even as questions began to arise about the defeated Frieza.

"Was it you, Piccolo, or you Vegeta?"

"Neither of us did, it was this guy, he did it with ease." Rikku's eyes turned to him now at Piccolo's expression. "He turned into a Super Saiyan and picked him apart.

He saw the disbelief, the question, and then the sheer amazement ring in her eyes. "That's incredible, a super Saiyan at his age, fantastic!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Karat? You your son and I are the only Saiyans still alive." Vegeta argued the point still unconvinced that he was one of them.

"Well if he says he's a super Saiyan, then that's good enough for me."

Now that statement caught him off guard. He barely knew this woman and already she was putting her complete trust in him. He needed to get her alone, so urging her away from the group they flew across the crater allowing him the privacy he needed.

Now alone Trunks took his time admiring the woman before him. She was every bit as pretty and friendly as she'd looked in her pictures. That fly away black hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed such a lovely shaped face. Her eyes were filled with questions, but honesty, and just a hint of child-like character.

Once he got to talking with her he began to feel just a hint at ease. He power was superior to those of his comrades, so he'd come to learn through a test all of his own. They flashed each other's super saiyan powers, oggled and admired the displays of power, and completed the bond of trust.

Without any doubt that Rikku would keep his secrets he divulged his secrets. "My name is Trunks, and this may sound strange, but I'm not from this time. I come from a place twenty years into the future." He paused a moment letting Rikku comment. "Yes, Vegeta is right. Only he, yourself, and Gohan have saiyan blood." He paused again, feeling he should show full trust to her he let her in on the secret weighing in his heart. "I got mine from him, he's my father."

He didn't know how to take in Rikku's reaction. First thing that registered was complete and utter shock, but something lingered deeper. If his mother was right she and Vegeta hadn't fully accepted each other as lovers yet, so it should be safe enough to let her know who he was. Rikku was a dependable person, she wouldn't divulge such a secret on purpose.

She had turned her back to him facing Vegeta, their eyes meeting in a moment that became awkward and heavy with tension.

"I will be born two years from now." He spoke to try to break it and jumped when she began to laugh.

"Vegeta's gonna be a daddy! Wow, that's just incredible!" Her voice was a little shaky, and Trunks failed to register the hidden hurt behind the laughter.

"Rikku, I didn't come here to talk to you about that. I need to tell you something."

Careful not to leave anything of importance out he kept his eyes on Rikku and pictured his home world in his head, and the faces of the androids. He started with the history of their creation, just a twinge of guilt hitting his heart when he told Rikku that she was partially to cause for it. Dr. Gero had been part of the Red Ribbon Army she had defeated as a kid, but she had allowed him to escape, and in the end giving him the opportunity to continue his study and creations of destruction.

He dug deeper when she began to ask questions. How, Why? When? Where? He covered it all and the more he talked the deeper his emotional wound suffered. He could feel his own anger swelling hot and hard in his belly. Rikku could sense his inner turmoil and like a good friend she listened before questioning anymore.

"Hey, wait a second, Trunks what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?"

"No, you die before it. A few months before the battle you're gonna catch a virus that attacks the heart." Trunks straightened his shoulders. "You're going to die from it" He felt like the grim reaper delivering that particular part of information. ." He pictured Goten in his mind. He wondered if he was doing the right thing by not telling her about Goten right away. He had divulged his own birth, but with Goten it was different. He couldn't let Rikku know because SHE was his mother. If the idea of her and his father being together was planted in her head then it could either push her to ignore it, or take it on too fast preventing his own birth.

He recognized the moment of fear registering in her eyes and then just bitter anger. Her fists tightened and she clenched her teeth letting them grind. "What a waste, darn it, I want to fight those androids!"

Trunks was beyond shocked. He could clearly see that she understood the dangers he talked about, but to be so angry for NOT getting the chance to fight didn't register. "You mean after everything you've just heard you still want to fight them?" It didn't make sense. "Aren't you scared of them at all?"

"Well, sure, all challenges are scary at first, but maybe I can make a difference."

Her common logic just eased the weight that pressed hard to his shoulders. He felt as if he could float freely from the ground by just putting his faith into Rikku's hands. His mother and Gohan had been right. Rikku was a woman worth trusting, and befriending. She was the kind of woman who could raise hope even in the most impossible of situations.

"Take this, for your health." He handed her the antidote, the vial fitting neatly into her palm. He was right to come here, to give Rikku the chance to live. With her help he was certain this problem would be resolved, and he would seek the power with her as his influence to destroy the androids of his own time.

"I shouldn't be doing this Rikku, because it's going to change history, but some history should change." He thought of his home again, with his head lowered he continued. "We're living in fear, with no way out, it's terrible, but you can make a difference Rikku!" He lifted his head to look her in the eye. "My mother told me that you could, and now I believe her."

"Your mother knows me? Am I going to meet her, or do I already know her now?"

"Now," he revealed and pointed behind Rikku at Bulma when she asked of her existence. "She's standing right there."

The laughter that just spewed from Rikku's mouth caused him to back away. When she'd heard about Vegeta she'd been shocked, but with knowledge of his mother she just burst out laughing, and rolled on the ground unable to contain herself. He had an urge to crack a grin himself.

The woman was a wonder. He'd never met anyone like her in his entire life. Not even Gohan and Goten could so easily make him feel calm and at peace with the state of things. Now he knew why his father had chosen her. This woman was special, and there was nothing further to be explained about it.

With his goodbyes he left with the love and respect of a new friend. Without any regrets he returned to his time machine and stroked the shining capsule with a new hope glowing. Absentmindedly he stroked the black wording across the hull that his mother had written. Hope, there was always hope.

~Goten~

He hissed a breath when Rika spread the iodine over the bad scrape along his arm. It was a wonder that he hadn't just built immunity to the stuff what with how much he's had to have t poured over his cuts and scrapes. "Damn that stuff burns."

"oh, you big baby," Rika blew gently on it to cool and then begins to wrap it up. She eyed Goten up and down. God she felt like a woman whenever his shirt was off. She wanted to feel the ripple of muscle against her fingers, and let herself divulge in being just a bit swooned by his good looks. "There, all done."

"Thanks, Rika." He touched her hand before she could pull away and he admired her hands. She was such a little thing, soft and subtle, her eyes wide and doll like, and all that black hair just cascading down her back in smooth clean waves. He absolutely adored her.

"When are you going to stop this, Goten?" Rika said placing her free hand over his, cupping it.

"When the androids are good and dead, I'll stop."

"What if you die first?" Tears welled up but didn't spill. She rested her tired head against his broad shoulder. "I don't want you to end up like Gohan. I don't want you to die when you have the chance to live."

"What kind of life will I live if I back down from them? I have to defeat them. I have to give myself, no us... give us a life worth living for." He pulled her in hugging her close and letting his face rest atop her head. "Trunks is in the future doing what he needs to do. I couldn't go with him, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let this world disappear while he's off searching for a miracle."

Rika trembled and grabbed his arm making him wince. She was stronger than she looked, and the hand that touched him was as steady as a rope bridge. He trie dto calm her, kissing her forehead and stroking her cheek. When the first tear fell he wiped it away. More fell, and he found himself kissing them away, letting the emotions in him run high. He wanted to comfort her, he wanted to tell her he would be alright, but he couldn't keep promises he knew he could break. No one knew if he would die today, tomorrow, or years from now.

He didn't want to see this sadness in Rika. He preferred to see her smiling, and happy, and his. He wanted to make her his. He caught himself by surprise at just how much he wanted Rika to always be with him. He wanted to see her face every morning, every night, and all those hours in between.

He was seventeen, soon to be eighteen, and she was barely sixteen years old. He knew the world around him was dark, and the future looked just as grim, but it didn't stop him from wanting. It didn't stop him from imagining the glow of hope that swelled in his heart.

Now he knew how Gohan had felt when he and Videl had come together so easily, so breathlessly. The two of them had been together only a short time, but he recognized the obvious affection and love that just exuded from them. He wanted that too He wanted that with Rika.

"Rika…" he began but she shook her head at him.

"Shut up, Goten." She told him pushing his hands away and wrap her arms around his neck. "Just shut up."

~Trunks~

The heavy lead in Trunks' gut wouldn't go away. How had things become so bad? How had he let it happen? Did his presence in the past really cause all this wayward shift? Why were there more androids? Why was Rikku just now getting the virus? And why, WHY hadn't Goten been born yet?"

The guilt and pain of his sour mistake weighed heavy on his heart, even heavier than the arise of doom that pitted itself in his gut. He hadn't meant for this to happen. Out of everything he had done, out of everything that had been transferred he hadn't meant for Goten's existence to be void.

What had happened between now and then that didn't allow Vegeta and Rikku to be together, and why was there such tension between them now? His mother had always said that Vegeta and Rikku had a relationship that just seemed to breathe easy and warmly. Even with Vegeta's rotten temper Rikku had always known just the things to say to smooth his edges. Now it just seemed every time he mentioned her, Vegeta would snap.

"Don't tell me what to do boy!" Vegeta shouted, "I will not admit defeat to those androids, nor will I allow Karat of all people to play hero!"

"Why? She's the most likely person to win against…"

"Shut up! I will not allow Karat to fight! I will defeat them myself! Leave her out of this!"

That was the last thing his father had said to him before disappearing. Leave Rikku out of it? Why? Why was he so against her fighting? What had happened to cause this rift between them?

He thought back to his conversation with Rikku. Then the thought of when he had divulged his existence to Rikku came to mind and a sickening taste stirred in his mouth. It was true, Rikku was a good friend, and she wouldn't interfere with his birth. Even if it meant surpressing her own feelings. He remembered the brief hurt and saddened look he had given her before masking it with hysterical laughter.

With his head hung he flew alongside Krillen to Rikku's house. They would have to move her body in order to keep her safe from the androids long enough for her to heal.

"What have I done?"

_**DUN DUN DUN! Another chapter up! Hope you like. **_

_**Next Chapter: Mending Ties **_


	12. Mending Ties

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

Author's Note: I haven't updated this fic in a while! I was concentrating so hard on the storyline. Forgive me!

**Chapter ****12: Mending Ties**

He had to fix things, Trunks knew he had to say something, anything to repair the damage he had done. Trunks didn't know how things had gotten so bad, or converted so fast, but he was bound determined to set it right. Starting with his father Trunks sat down cross legged waiting patiently. The man hadn't moved in nearly three days. Despite Trunks' reserve he didn't know how to go about it. His feelings, hot and bubbling inside him, didn't know how to release. For a moment he thought about a quick spar, a brawl, fist to fist letting his father brutalize him until he felt his outer wounds exaggerate his inners.

He shook his head. No, that couldn't be the answer. For one their raised power levels could just drag in unwanted attention, and for another he needed to be in perfect health in case the others needed his help. With a sigh, he patted his chest, and fingered out a picture from his pocket. The photo made his scowl deepen. His father had carved his mark on Goten. His brother resembled him more in face than personality. The same bone structure, the same classic smirk the three of them shared, and the deep dark color of his eyes which could either go warm with affection, or brutally cold and hard with anger.

His eyes wandered the picture and landed on Gohan. He'd been so surprised when he'd seen Rikku's face for the first time. It had been like meeting his long lost friend. Her face had been so expressive, so vital, and she had been both attentive and sporadic in her reactions to his story and explanations. He wished he had paid more attention to them, but in reality he hadn't been as attentive her as she had been to him. He looked at her, and had seen not only his brother Goten, but Gohan as well. Her smile had cut him up inside, remembering how Gohan's smile had always been that bright shining beacon in a world of destitution.

It never occurred to him to analyze the sadness in her eyes, it never occurred to him that that sadness she felt was her heart breaking because of his careless choice of telling her about his parents. In doing so, he kept two people, so beautifully coupled, from finding their own happiness.

The sudden energy burst startled him. The picture slid into his pocket and he turned to see not only Rikku, but Gohan as well. "Rikku… you're awake."

"Yes, what's that you got there?"

"It's nothing, just a memento from home."

"Oh, I see, how is the training going?" He could see the curiosity that still lingered, but she would respect his privacy. Another thing about Rikku he liked was her respect for human kind. She may have been raised a little wild, but her heart was raised to love, to cherish, and to respect.

"Not good, he hasn't moved since I got here. Every time I try to approach him he just yells at me to go away."

"Well now that won't do. I'll talk to him."

"You don't have to Rikku."

"Trust me, he'll listen to me."

~later~

He always did. He may not agree, he may not act on it, but if there was one thing Vegeta did without any intention was listen, thoroughly, to what Rikku had to say. Luckily Vegeta had bought the excuse of going into the hyperbolic time chamber in pairs, but still it left him uneasy leaving things the way they were with Rikku. While she and Vegeta fought over who would get the machine first, Gohan had chirped up about his own theory of his mother's relationship with Vegeta.

The guilt just kept getting layered on. Rikku had been in love with Vegeta, whether she was aware of it or not, for at least three years.

That continuing thought ran in and out of his head even as he stepped into the suffocating halls of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He nearly went insane with how clouded his mind became. The overwhelming thoughts of both his guilt and the weight of the world resting on his and his father's shoulders was a lot to take in. Even as the training began and his body went through the motions of physical labor his mind took the brunt of it. Everyday he pushed himself, using his father as the yard stick of his own mentality and power.

His muscles sung with pain and strength, his skin was slick with cold sweat, and everyday his hair grew long and longer showing his continuous growth. His power, oh god his own power has escalated to a point he never dreamed of reaching before. He felt the burn of it in his belly, and the tickle of the goose bumps on his skin. He knew when he stepped through the door one year later, only a day would have passed on the outside, and the outside world would welcome him with hope, and servility.

~In the Future~

Goten bit his lip until he very damn near drew blood. The look of the town was enough to rip a person's heart out. The spread of bodies, and blood did little to steady his already uneasy stomach. He had come too late. He had hesitated. He wasn't as brave alone.

He had always been ready to take on a challenge head on when he had Trunks by his side. He and his brother had made an unbreakable team. No matter what the danger he always knew Trunks had his back.

Now Trunks was off trying to save a whole new future, and he was stuck cowering in his own. Kami, help him. Why was it so hard? Gohan had taken on the androids without so much as a sign of sweat beading down his temple. His mind had always been focused on battle, on preserving the people, and what little peace they had. Why couldn't he be more like him? What was stopping him? Fear? Fear of death, fear of loss, fear of the fight, it didn't matter what kind it was, it was humiliating.

He was a Saiyan, damn it! He was a full blooded one too, born to the two most powerful fighters this world had seen before the androids had paralyzed it. His father would look down on shame if he could see him now, trembling and damn near close to tears. He needed to get a grip, he needed to stand tall and just continue on his own.

He had to remember who and what he was fighting for. It wasn't just for the planet, or for the peace, but for the people in his life he had come to cherish. His niece Pan, and her kind and gentle mother. Bulma who had been as much a mother to him than anyone he had known. For Rika, beautiful and shy Rika with her gentle features, and virile blue eyes. She may have inherited those eyes from Seventeen, but damn it they were different on her. When he looked into her eyes he didn't see destruction, craze, and chaos. Instead, he saw hope. He saw the clear blue sky, and the aching horizon of the ocean, and the endless possibilities behind them.

He stood, reawakened amongst the debris. He may have been late to this scene, but with a vow in his heart he swore he would not be late to the next. He would meet those androids head on, with or without Trunks. He will fight, he will take on the challenge alone, and he will do it with pride and hope in his heart.

"You've won today androids, but from now on you will not continue this destruction unhampered so long as I'm still breathing! I will take you down, once and for all!

~With Trunks~

The light of the sun was both harsh and welcoming to his eyes. He could feel the wind on his cheeks again, and smell the fresh air. The hell of the other world in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was behind him, and now with his new power he welcomed the oncoming challenge of Cell and his almost perfect form.

As expected he was greeted by Rikku and the gang with smiles and praises not just on his power, but his looks. He kept his hair long, tying it back with a tie. Why cut it? It didn't bother him anymore. He felt he could take on any challenge especially that both his father and himself had pushed themselves past the barrier of Super Saiyan.

With one blockade out of the way, there was still one detour he had to take before flying into meet Cell. It was time he came clean.

"Hey guys, you're looking good." Rikku greeted them all smiles. A sort of flutter came on her face before he recognized the concern in her eyes. He must look miserable to her. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, well, not really." God, could he be any more transparent to the woman? "Listen, Rikku, I have to talk to you about something, something important." He began but before she could get a word out his father was pushing his way past the crowd and straight to Rikku.

"Excuse me, boy, but I believe I have first dibs on the woman." The man was an open book for the crowd. He had tired of hiding his affections for the woman and now let the entire lookout bask in the light of their love. If he wasn't so churned up and upset he may have found the moment… sickeningly sweet.

"It's nice to see you too, Vegeta." Rikku joked with her still in his arms. Despite the little bit of embarrassment she did hold on tight to him for a moment longer before letting herself loose of his hold.

"Trust me, that is just a taste of what's to come." As if to seal his promise Vegeta tooka nice squeeze of her behind. Trunks had to avert his eyes to hide the embarrassment on his own face. The subject of their training came into play and Mr. Popo was the first to comment.

"You two have trained for the full year. I've never seen anyone last that long."

"We could have come out a lot sooner," he explained. "Father wasn't willing to leave until he was sure he did all he could do. He insisted we stay for the full year even though it only took him a few months to-"

"Quiet!" Trunks found himself flinching a little at the loud protest from his father. "Our training is not to be discussed."

"Well, I guess the rest you'll find out."

"Now that's aside, Trunks what were you wanting to talk to me about?"

He hesitated, not feeling that should become public news he pulled her away from the lingering crowd, and his glaring father. "Sorry it's one of those secrets yah know."

"I understand, but what is it? Was there something-"

"Listen Rikku, I want to apologize." He cut her off, wanting to make this as quick and painless as possible on both sides.

"Huh?" She looked confused, naturally, to her mind what could he have possibly done?

"When I first came to you I had promised myself I would only tell you the necessary things in order to get you to believe me. I told you I was Vegeta's son in order to gain your trust." God it was even more trouble speaking when the woman looked at him so openly and honestly. She had put her faith in him, and it hurt even more to come clean."I didn't mean for it to affect your relationship with my father."

"Oh Trunks," She smiled, a gesture that eased the strain on his heart, if only a little. "You don't need to-"

"No, please, I have to get this out." He struggled to find words. He had prepared himself mentally for the last few days in the chamber. The speech he had fumbled together now just tumbled out the window and he found himself speaking purely from his memory and his heart. "I told you that, but I kept even more important information from you. For starters I'm not Vegeta's only son."

"He has more?" The question just about made him laugh. The way she spoke it made his father sound like some sort of sperm god, like Zeus, with sons and daughters scattered all around.

"Yes," he started, then remembered the picture in his pocket. "Actually, it's better if I show you." He handed the picture to her. He could see the struggle of emotion on her face as her eyes wandered each face and latched onto Goten. For a moment he thought she recognized that it was her son, but instead she let her eyes continue to study and let the smile spread easy on her lips.

"That's your brother… who's the man in the middle?"

"That's Gohan." Shock had been what he expected, but instead he got utter glee. She was looking into the future, the brightness of her son and the golden light he had always known Gohan carried with him.

"He's so big and handsome."

"Yes, but do you understand?" He wanted to make sure she knew. He couldn't let the new simmer, he had to bring it to a boil. "The boy, my brother, he's your son as well."

The shock finally registered and he thought she was going to faint. Her body trembled and those wide eyes full of trust and honesty welled up with shimmering tears. Questions lingered, but only one slipped from her mouth.

"How? I thought I died."

"You did. Remember, you were supposed to get the virus around the time I was born. You were pregnant at the time, and you fought through the pain of your disease while delivering him. You died shortly afterwards."

All hell broke loose when Rikku's body just about collapsed. He didn't know what to say or do when the flood of people swarmed up and question after question bulleted him down. His father was furious, Gohan was confused. He had hidden half truth and in turn caused not a stop of motion, but a delay.

When the fact that Vegeta and Rikku had only consummated once was put into play, it brought light into the situation. Rikku was pregnant. Goten would be born, and his heaving guilt lightened tremendously. Rikku's once tearing eyes lit with utter happiness.

Now the truth was released, the ties mended, and the new problem arose. With Rikku in her condition how was she to train under that stressful environment? How would she fight?

Vegeta was bound determined to take the brunt of it all himself, in fact he insisted on it and tried to make Rikku swear not to step into the room. The command was ignored the moment Vegeta took off. He would battle Cell, and hopefully bring him down. He would go as back up, but doubted he would be needed. His father's power outshone him, and if he couldn't defeat cell, well then who could?

Standing atop the lookout Trunks readied himself to take off. Before he left he turned to Rikku, and with a secret smile he spoke only one word to her. "Goten."

_**Ugh what a relief to be back writing again! I miss it so much! I HATE SCHOOL! I don't want to learn about history and politics, and fuddy duddy schtuff. I'd be happy living out the rest of my days as a Fan fiction writer… if only I could get pair for it *Shrug* Oh Well ENJOY! And I'll try to update again soon!**_

_**Next Chapter: Questions about Goten **_


	13. Questions about Goten

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

Author's Note: I haven't updated this fic in a while! I was concentrating so hard on the storyline. Forgive me!

**Chapter ****17:****Questions about Goten**

It wasn't prying if she had a right to know. Ever since Rikku gave birth to baby Goten she was more curious about the Goten of Trunks' future. The picture he had shown her gave her a good indication of how much character of each parent the boy would take on: her eyes, Vegeta's smirk, her wild hair, Vegeta's strong bone structure. Now she wanted to know the personality, the actions, the tempers, the power her boy held. Just how much of his parents did he inherit?

"Rikku I know you're curious, but don't you think you should be more worried about Cell? I mean you yourself said that you had no chance of beating him." Fresh from his own training Trunks lounged on his temp bed while Rikku flipped through the few pictures he had taken with him.

"Cell isn't my concern, to be honest. I have little worries there. We'll fight in two days, and I can guarantee that Cell will have what's coming to him. Oh whose this?" She paused on a picture of Goten and Rika, the girl squealing as Goten tickled her on the grass outside Capsule Corps. "They look happy."

"That's Goten's girlfriend, and since I doubt she'll come into existence here I'll tell you she's the daughter of Chichi and Android Seventeen."

Rikku's hands froze and she turned wide eyes to him. "Really? How did that happen?"

"Listen Rikku, are you sure, I mean absolutely positive we can win?"

"Oh for the love of all that's good." Rikku, exasperated, stood. "I wish people will stop asking me that. Do you want me to say no? Do you want me to admit that Cell is stronger than all of us and it's pointless for us to continue? Well I won't, and do you want to know why?

"Why?"

"It's because I have hope. I have always hoped that things will work out and do you know what happens?" She kneels down and pats his knee. "It always does. Hope, will, and love are the strongest powers in the universe Trunks. Love of this world and the people in it gave me hope, hope gave me the will to work, and the will gave me the strength to conquer anything that came my way. That cycle and that force is the key to winning any battle."

Trunks opened his mouth; then let it close as he studied the woman before him. What a wonder she was. Super Saiyan truly suited her. The golden hair was bright and sunny and as soft as silk. Her eyes sharp and teal could stare into the cloudiest soul and find the warmth inside. Her body, lean and built, but curved with the feminine shape of woman and mother.

"Goten would have really liked you."

"Really?" Her serious eyes turned bright and happy. She went back to flipping through pictures. "I sure hope so. What's he like?"

"Well he's a lot like me. We were raised by the same people, same atmosphere, and the fact that we're brothers and close in age it hard not to be alike. He does have father's temper at times. He loves to laugh though, he always tries to find the bright side of things, and when he's with Rika his whole face just lights up. I can guarantee you they'll be together for the rest of their lives."

"My little Goten," she wiggled her nose against the picture. "I miss him, I'm gonna go down and cuddle with him. Oh, before I forget." Reaching into her pocket she produced a videotape. "I hope you have a VCR."

"We do, but what's this for?"

"It's just a small tape of me expressing my gratitude. Be sure to show it to Bulma and the rest of them."

"Oh, okay, sure." Trunks smiled. "I think they'll like that. Goten was a little bumbed he couldn't come."

"Did he pout? Oh that would be so cute on him, what with Vegeta's face and lips. OOOH!" She just about squealed when she skirted out of the room. Trunks shook his head laughing. Rikku said some powerful stuff at times, but the most part the woman was a riot of laughs.

~With Goten~

The curse on his tongue slipped out when Rika poured a good helping of peroxide on the large wound on his arm. True to his promise he had met the androids head on. For awhile he thought he had them, his will and fury fueling his fight as he just about took seventeen down to his knees. Once eighteen came into the picture his advantage failed and inevitably he had to make a run for it to save is life. Luckily no limbs were lost, but he had bruises and cuts from hell. His face was bandaged good, and he was sure it would be awhile before he could properly hold chopsticks again.

"I can't believe you almost had him. That must mean you're making progress. Maybe once Trunks gets back the two of you can beat them down together." Rika said feeling bright and optimistic.

"When he comes back… I hope to have already beaten them. I can't believe how long he's been gone. I would think he'd be back within hours what with the fact it's a time machine, not a starship."

"Bulma did say each jump will cause some shift in time. So perhaps it's just a bigger shift than she thought."

"Let's just hope he'll come back. I wish I could have gone with him, but that would have done us no good. I couldn't leave you lot here by yourselves, and no one was supposed to know about me yet."

Rika pat his bruised back gently in a sign of sympathy. "I know." She let his head rest against bosom and she brushed back his hair to kiss his temple. She felt so warm and happy with Goten. His tough exterior was just the shell of the warm gooey middle inside. She felt herself growing more and more in love with him as each day passed.

Goten's hand found hers and their fingers slid and intertwined. He kissed the tips then her palm. He then took her other hand and repeated the gesture. The moment made Rika's belly twist with attraction. She wanted him to take her as a man would a woman. She knew they were still young, still teenagers, but damn it if she didn't want him so much that it hurt. She wrapped her arms around him her breath against his ear. "Goten… I'm so glad you're safe."

He turned around in her arms, and settled her down in his lap before satisfying them both with a much needed kiss. The warmth turned to fire, and he felt her hands wander over his bruises and scars, healing them the way no medicine ever could. His fingers danced under the hem of her shirt touching the gentle skin there. He could feel her breath hitch and shudder out against his lips, urging him on. The couch they were sitting on became cramped as they outstretched on it, Rika underneath him, her hands still wandering, and her lips dancing over his face as his fingers trailed up her sides and found the soft subtle mounds of her breasts.

"Rika…"

"Goten…"

As if linked by mind and soul both of them whispered to each other simultaneously, "Now!"

~With Trunks~

It was the end, but it didn't feel like closure with the way things had turned out. Cell was dead, the androids no longer a threat, and the world was at peace. However, the battle had cost them more than a few tears. Gohan and Vegeta may have put Cell to rest, but it hadn't been finalized before Rikku had given the ultimate sacrifice for the Earth and people she loved.

Unable to be wished back by the dragon Ryanna remained dead, separated from everything she loved, and everything she cherished. It made him more than a little ill. In fact, it was downright tear wrenching. He couldn't stand watching his father. Vegeta loitered the halls of capsule Corps like a zombie. His eyes were always red, but he refused to admit it was from crying. The man Trunks had thought to be cold and almost cruel had balled tears of regret and sorrow for the loss of his mate. He had remained strong for Gohan, and for Goten, but in his confidence, in his solitude, Vegeta let out the pain.

While packing up his belongings Trunks found the videotape and he stroke it like a precious item. It was the last gift he had received from Rikku. He would show it to Bulma and Goten in the future, then keep it forever as a symbol of her sacrifice.

Clear of tears and sad emotions Trunks capsuled his belongings and pocketed them away. He walked out and down the hall and outside where the entire Z gang waited to wish him off.

He smiled at the group, gave his goodbyes, hugs and high fives all around. He froze in place at the end of the line when he found his father slouching against a tree. His eyes were red free, he found, and he saluted him with two fingers showing respect. A smile crept on Trunks' face as he returned the motion.

It brought him a weird sense of joy and pride that his temporary death had been the final push that had sent his father over the edge, and into the stunning power of Super Saiyan 2. It proved to him, that despite being a son he hadn't wanted, from a woman he'd only spared a few precious moments, Trunks was a treasure to Vegeta. Half-blood, or full blood, by Rikku, or by Bulma, Vegeta recognized that his sons were a part of him, and he now shared his pride with them.

Waving once more Trunks took to the cockpit. He flipped switches and the engines roared with life. He gave the group one more good look around before smiling big and lifting a hand in goodbye. Even as he made the jump he kept his eyes on his parents. Bulma took Vegeta's hand in a sign of comfort that brought a little tug to Trunks' heart.

Lights and flashes blurred the image as he sailed through time and space back to his future. The large and crumbled grounds of Capsule Corps greeted him as much as a hug and he jumped from the machine and straight down into the basement kitchen where he knew his mother would be. His eyes laid upon the woman, though he'd just left her in the other time he felt a swarm of emotion well up in him. Though it may have only been a few days for her, it had been over two years for him. He saw her light up and the two embraced, mother and son, heads tucked into each other's necks and arms and hands clasped in a fierce hug.

"Oh Trunks, I missed you." Bulma confessed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How did it go?"

"Beautifully, I can't wait to tell you everything. Oh where's Goten? I need him and everyone in the livingroom. I have a gift from Rikku."

"I think he's upstairs with Rika. He'd gotten back from a battle and was pretty beat up. He's probably still licking his wounds and letting Rika baby him."

"Trunks you're back!" A squeal of joy welcomed him and Trunks went to his knees to engulf Pan in his arms.

"Hey, squirt, did you miss me?"

"You don't know the half of it." Pan confessed and her tiny hands gripped into the back of his jacket. "I changed my mind about you leaving two seconds after you left. I was lonely."

"Well don't you worry kid, I'm not going anywhere for a while." Trunks tapped her noseloving how her face wrinkled up in annoyance than soften with a smile. When Videl joined them he decided to hurry along Goten and Rika. He was anxious to see what Rikku had to say.

Stepping through the doorway of the lounge room he glanced at the scatter of Goten's clothes behind the couch. Probably had to strip down for med purposes. Poor guy must have gotten the tar beat out of him. Trunks winded the couch and near about fainted at the fight of Goten and Rika cuddled naked under the thin throw, her head pillowed by the rest of their clothes. With sleepy eyes Goten blinked and scanned the figure with disorientation. "Hmm, Trunks?"

"I don't believe it, I mean I really don't believe it. This is what you've been doing while I was gone?"

"TRUNKS!" Goten shot up, recognziing the voice and clicking it in his mind that it wasn't a dream but real. He stood, naked as the day he was born and he wrapped his arms around his brother. "You're home!"

"KAMI! GOTEN LET GO YOU'RE NAKED!"

The noise woke Rika and she screamed once before wrapping the throw around herself and ducking behind the couch blushing beat red. Goten unashamed of his body just continued to stand naked staring at his brother with admiration. "Did you get taller? Man you look great. Buff, too, I don't know what the past did but it sure likes you could whip my butt."

"I'll do just that if you don't put those stupid clothes back on!"

"Right," grinning Goten grabbed his pants and slipped them on. As he fastened his buttons on his shirt he turned back to Trunks to find him grinning back. "It's good to have you back, man."

_**He, he, that chapter was fun to right. Only a couple more chapters to go! I can't wait, because I already have my next project lined up. Depending on how well the first chapter is received will depend whether or not I will drag it on. Here's the summary I've come up with.**_

_**For CloudyThunder47: **_

**Mistaken Identity**

Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.

_**The first Chapter of this story will be released once **__**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story is finished. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll be sure to keep up with my posts. **_

_**Next Chapter: Revelations from the Dead**_


	14. Revelations from the Dead

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

Author's Note: I haven't updated this fic in a while! I was concentrating so hard on the storyline. Forgive me!

**Chapter ****18:****Revelations from the Dead**

The tape held secrets. It sat on the table in a wonder which everyone admired with a million questions on their tongues, but none ready to ask. Bulma was the first to speak, "let's put her in," she suggested. "I think we'll all feel better after we do. Goten you sit on up front, get a good look at her."

Bulma pat Goten on the shoulders, the boy anxious and nervous, and visibly uneasy. He wiped his sweaty palms on his ratty old jeans and took a big gulp of air as Bulma pressed play before taking her seat. The screen was black when Rikku's voice is first heard.

"Okay it's recording, but why is the screen black… oh I should have asked Bulma for help. OH wait, silly me, the lens cap is still on." Bulma smacked a hand to her forehead giggling.

"That's so like Rikku."

The black screen fuzzes and Rikku's face comes into place close up as she removes the cap and smiles into the camera. "There we go, now isn't that better?" She sits down, and the familiar lay out of the Son Family House is seen. Rikku in super Saiyan form shows she made this tape after she had exited the hyperbolic time chamber. "Hi, guys from the future. It's me Rikku."

She rubs the back of her head in a familiar move that Bulma instantly recognized. Feelings of mourning come into her eyes and she feels the first tear fall down her face.

"When I told Chichi I was going to do this she suggested I write a letter instead… but I don't know how to write very well and I wanted to make this a little more personal." She took a deep breath her eyes closing a moment. She folds her legs up crisscross on the chair becoming more relaxed in the meditative position. "I'm a little nervous, I have to admit. This will be the first time my contacting my grown up son after all." She grinned ear to ear.

"While I did want to thank everybody, mostly this is a personal call, from me to Goten. I've had you here in my time and I survived and I started to wonder if that was really fair to you. After all, in my time, I don't exist anymore."

Goten didn't know how to react. He had the greatest urge to touch the screen with his fingers. There was his mother… fresh and alive and smiling ear to ear. Her voice was everything he had dreamed about, sweet, soft, and full of laughter.

"This tape is a little segment of my talking and plus I'm gonna bring it with me on a few trips so you can meet the rest of the gang too." She rubs her hands together. "So let the fun begin!"

She gets up, and turns the camera off. The picture comes back at Capsule Corps, with Chichi, Bulma, and baby Goten and Trunks walking and playing in the green fields up front. The group of them wave to Rikku, and they hear her giggling as she clumsily held the camera. "Bulma where's the zoom, again?"

"The lever on top, do you want me to do that?"

"Would you? I'm having trouble with it."

"Sure, no problem." Bulma walks off camera and there's an exchange of places, and there's a loud excited squeal from Goten as he crawls along the grass toward his mother. Completely in love Rikku picked him up and brought him up for a sweeping kiss on the cheek. "Wave hi to Bulma, Goten." She takes his hand and waves it a little before letting little Goten do it on his own. The baby was already sitting up and moving and his eyes were a bright black and brown contrast.

There's a slight bobbing of the camera showing Bulma's laughter as baby Goten decides to play and pull at his mother's hair for entertainment. "It's not funny Bulma; he's got a real grip!" She winces and tries to pry the babe from her hair but was only rewarded with laughter all around.

Goten didn't know what to say, he watched, admired, and found himself laughing with the visions on the screen. The scene changed, and it was Gohan's birthday. The group of son's gathered around the table. Little Goten beat his fork and spoon on the table eying the cake hungrily as the people around him sang happy birthday to Gohan. As the lights were turned off, and the candle blown, it went pitch dark, but the sound of a small scale hurricane is heard and when the lights come back on the camera lens is covered in icing, and laughter is heard.

"Way to go, Gohan!" Rikku wiped the lens and little Goten is seen eating his own hand, his little face covered in icing as is everybody else's.

The laughter died as the camera scene changes again, this time it lands on Vegeta's face. The man looked less than pleased to be there. He held both Goten and Trunks, tapping his foot as the boys wailed and whimpered in protest at the awkward hold.

"For crying out loud Vegeta, don't hold them like that!" Bulma comes into view helping him position the babies correctly.

"You mean to tell me you called me all the way down here to pose for some stupid picture?"

"Piccolo is still training, and Trunks has the room next, so you have time. Now hold still." Rikku comes into screen as she positions herself on Goten's side and Bulma on the other. They all grin into the video camera.

"Say hi to your sons in the future."

Vegeta answered with a grunt, and a humph as he turned his nose up. He was rewarded with his hair being gripped firmly by Goten. "OW! DAMN IT BRAT LET GO THAT IS NOT A TOY!"

Goten laughed, and not wanting to be left out Trunks grabbed the other side and pulled. Vegeta was beat red, as both women and babies were in a fit of giggles at the scene. "Will you lot stop laughing and get these insufferable children out of my hair now!"

The laughter continued even as the screen went black. After a moment of silence the screen came back on to Rikku's solitary face. The scene was dark, but Rikku was lit in moonlight. "I hoped you enjoyed that little segment, Goten. I hope it gave you somewhat of an idea your parents are."

She blushed, a little, pulling her knees to her chest. "I don't know what Trunks has told you of the fight yet, or what the circumstances will be when you see this, but I've pretty made up my mind. I'm going through with my plans, and putting the fate of the world into Gohan's hands."

She looked around hoping she was being eavesdropped on. It's a secret now, but I know Gohan's ready. I've seen his power, and I know with the right push he will reach a power level both Vegeta and I failed to reach." She twiddled her thumbs.

"I may be considered the worst mom in the world for putting a fight that holds the weight of the world into my son's responsibilities. I wish with all my heart that it will be me securing us a victory."

For the first time in her life, Bulma Briefs of the future, saw Rikku crying, uneasy, and scared.

"I can remember the day he was born. I hadn't known what love was, until I held him in my arms. That sort of instant pull and connection and absolute joy is worth fighting for. I felt it again when I had you, and I would give up my life to secure the future for the both of you. So no matter what happens tomorrow, no matter the odds, I will not let us lose."

The fear turned to fire, and she clenched a fist and placed it over her heart. "Goten, I know that I'm not your mother in your time, the me you should talk to is dead and probably doesn't know how to reach you, but I know we share the same heart. She gladly gave up her life to give birth to you, and I know I will do the same if ever put in the same situation."

She touched the camera smiling into it. "Promise me something; promise me you'll never give up hope." She backed up again. "I had this conversation with trunks already, but you need to hear it too."

Goten turned to his brother who just turned his head back to the camera. "Hope, will, and love are the strongest powers in the universe." Rikku continued and glanced out the window. "Love is the strongest of them all, because if you have that, then you'll never run out of the other two. Love will fuel you in battle, and in life. I found love with your father, a man who when I first met him I despised with every inch of my being."

She laughed a little brushing hair away from her face. "The first time he kissed me, it was with heat, and passion, but not love. I didn't feel the true love flow out of me until I thought I was going to lose him."

Goten watched as he eyes went blank as if recalling a memory. "Frieza had delivered the blow, a blast straight to his heart. He called out to me, cried, and pleaded that I defeat Frieza that I not give into weakness. I had never seen Vegeta that way before, it scared me. I remember I kept thinking, he's dying, he's dying in my arms and I'm powerless to stop it. Everything he said to me was like a bad echo I couldn't block out. Every emotion and every feeling in my body overwhelmed me, and before I knew it I reached the pinnacle power of Super Saiyan."

She played with her gold hair. "This power, a legendary power I knew nothing about, was mine because I let myself feel, I let myself love. Goten, never deny yourself love, never deny yourself the pain and pleasure of life just because things look grim. So long as you have people you love, and the planet you care for, you will always have hope and the will to live. So never give it up, and don't you dare let those androids bring you down. I believe in you, my son. Make me proud." She kisses her fingers and touches it to the lens. "Go show them what a Saiyan's really made of."

She winks, and the camera goes black, and stays that way.

For the longest time no one spoke. All eyes were on Goten whose face remained glued to the little TV.

A bulletin across the radio broke the silence. "_We interrupt this program to bring you the latest on Android activity. Parsley City is under attack."_

Goten stood, calm but there was a tension in his shoulders that alerted Rika and the others. "Goten, you're not."

"Relax; I don't think Trunks minds some company on this hunt." Goten tossed off his shirt, the bandages tight on his cuts and bruises, but underneath the Goten's body stood strong and pain free. He walked past the gawking faces and went up to the opening to breathe in the afternoon breeze. He felt Trunks Behind him, his brother patting his good shoulder.

"We'll take them together."

"Always." Goten gave a thumps up and his power surged, the power of the Super Saiyan just soaring through him like a brilliant flame. His power renewed by his mother's speech. From the past, or from the dead, the woman was a jewel and his inspiration. For a woman like that he had a strong reputation to live up to.

"Let's go show them what true Saiyans can do."

_**Woot only one chapter left! I is so excited. Don't forget that after this I'll post the test chapter of Mistaken Identity. And once Dragon Ball Reborn is done I'll have the fifth and final chapter of the "Why Can't" Series. "Why Can't We?" **_

_**Next Chapter: Death to the Androids, Life to the Earth**_


	15. Death to the Androids Life to the Earth

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a fan fiction, based off the movie and show, but twisted to fit the plot of my own evil genius. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* _

**The Alternate Future: Goten's Story**

Background: "Why Can't" Trilogy has more than Rikku's story to tell in a future where Rikku was victimized by the radical virus. She not only died, but left her lover Vegeta, and their newborn son to chance the world without her.

For those who don't know: Goku/Kakarott = Rikku/Karat

Author's Note: I haven't updated this fic in a while! I was concentrating so hard on the storyline. Forgive me!

**Chapter ****19:****Death to the Androids, Life to the Earth**

Android Eighteen fired off blast after blast, her furious blue eyes just burning with hate and frustration. She'd been in a bad mood all day, and her brother had just made it worse by killing the human she had found mildly cute. He always did that, he always contradicted her. Whenever she said "let's do this," or "let's just leave them alone" he always did the exact opposite. Then he would always be so sadistically smart ass about it. It was times like that she hated being his sister.

The fact that all he did now was staring, watching her demolish everything, was just another grind in her gears. She was glad when an angry citizen decided to preoccupy him. It gave her a moment to increase her anger. She fired watching as the buildings crumbled and obliterated at her power. It was thrilling.

Then she felt it, the burn and buzz of a powerful blast shooting right behind her. Her brother had barely managed to dodge out of the way and she turned to come face to face with the two punks who'd been a thorn in her sides since day one.

"That's it they need to die. It's a matter of principle," Eighteen said cracking her knuckles.

"Sure, knock yourself out, but hey think about it we'll be blowing away weeks' worth of fun."

"I don't care, I need this, and I've been in a bad mood all day." Eighteen admitted before attacking. She went after Trunks first, Goten still rocky and looking less than intimidating wrapped in bandages. She found herself stunned speechless when her fist didn't connect. "What the-"

"Hey he's behind you!" She heard Seventeen shout and she felt her body skid and slam into a demolished building.

Goten watched Trunks and analyzed the situation. Trunks had everything under control. His power had somehow reached fearsome new heights and had him burning with slight envy.

He lounged back as eighteen came and shot through to try again. Her fists and blasts were pathetic against Trunks. Goten didn't know how Trunks did it, but he felt himself slipping into second place. For their entire lives he had always been head to head with Trunks as far as power goes. Now there was this giant gap between them and it made him wonder why he was even there witnessing it at all.

Then, as Android Eighteen found herself cornered by death, Goten understood. The blast that sent Eighteen into oblivion was like a barrage of fire that lapped around Trunks in a sea of red and orange. Goten took this time to appear behind Seventeen, cornering the android between the two Saiyans.

"Trunks. Let's wait on him."

"Why?" Trunks said with his voice filled with absolute malice. Seventeen turned his head looking at Goten wondering just what the hell was happening.

"I have some questions for him." Goten got in close. "Like whether or not he knew Chichi was pregnant with his kid."

"What?" Seventeen whirled around. "What do you mean Chichi… that was a long time ago?"

"I'm taking for your reaction that you didn't know of Rika's existence, which leaves me with another question. Why didn't you kill Chichi after you raped her?"

Seventeen was struck dumb and Goten actually felt a little awkward but kept his eyes harsh and his mind focused on the task. "Tell me why."

"What do you mean why?" Seventeen was floored, Chichi had been pregnant and he had never known. "I left her alive because I wanted her alive. She was no good to me dead."

"I would think an android like you wouldn't care about the life of a single woman." Trunks snarled in response. "You had no problem killing others, so why was Chichi different."

"She just was, call it what you want but I left Chichi alive because I wanted her alive. Now are you going to kill me or not!"

Goten looked into the eyes of android seventeen and found something revoltingly shocking. They were Rika's eyes. The eyes he had fallen in love with which had been sad and vulnerable when they first met. Why was Seventeen wearing them now.

"No, but if you ever attack anyone else again we will. Let's go, Trunks." Goten turned his back on Seventeen. Trunks hesitated before following.

"Are you sure about this bro? What if he continues his attack?"

"I'm sure, and I don't think he's going to go murder anymore." Goten watched as seventeen blasted off in a familiar direction. "I didn't feel right killing him without at least revealing some of the truth. Now I think I know what really happened all those years ago."

~With Android Seventeen~

Seventeen knelt beside the grave with pure disbelief in his eyes. She had died. Why hadn't he come to see her sooner? Had he really been so wrapped up in his game that he pushed away the only woman he had ever felt a connection to?

Eighteen had never understood his connection with normal human life. Seventeen liked to have fun; he liked to partake in the everyday adventure such as driving through towns, running through the wilderness, or even swimming in the lakes and rivers.

When they had found Rikku's old home, Seventeen had thought it was a great location. He loved the fact there was a river nearby for fishing, and the smell of fresh pine and the feel of rocky mountain road under his feet. He had toyed with the idea of actually joining Rikku's side. I mean he had no affection for Dr. Gero, hell he hated the bastard's guts.

Still not remembering what his life was like before Gero Seventeen felt himself falling into an era of boredom, and the thrill of the hunt had Seventeen going with the original plan of hunting Rikku down.

He had no idea he'd find himself smacked by fate. The woman who waited for them there was not Rikku, but chichi. Her gentile softness and cool black eyes stared with fear, and yet she stood firm against them. He tried to ignore her, searching through the house for some sort of clue of Rikku's whereabouts, and had only found a grave marker. After arguing his sister flew leaving him pent up and aggravated.

Chichi hadn't moved from her spot and the moment just seemed to strike him. He wanted her, for the first time in his life he wanted something. He found himself being gentle at first, stroking her face and admiring every inch of her; before he let himself just take her. She barely fought back.

It aggravated him to no end that even after he had her, he still wanted her. She lay asleep on the floor in a puddle of their clothes and the moment struck him scared. What the hell had he been thinking?

He fled, for lack of better term, he literally ran away from the feelings that swelled up inside him. He found himself killing and rousing chaos as a sort of angry release. He wanted to see her, every day he wanted to go to her, touch her again, and kiss her again. Then he lost himself in the violence and never looked back…Until now.

It was too late. She was gone and he felt betrayed by his own fear and stupidity. "Pregnant, you were pregnant, what a fool I was!" He slammed his fist into her grave. "I should have never run! I was such a stupid foolish coward Chichi!"

The pain was severe, more than any damage Trunks or Goten could ever inflict upon him. He fingered the gun at his side, wishing he wasn't bulletproof. He wanted to disappear, he wanted to die.

He laid himself out on Chichi's grave letting him sink into his memories. His sister was gone, his days of chaos and killing were gone… and the one hope of a normal life he had was gone.

With no choice he felt comfortable with, Seventeen sought the only possibility. He lifted his hand and drove it straight into his own heart and let himself at last find peace.

~13 years later~

Pan blew out the candles of her birthday cake. She was now a prime adult of eighteen and she giggled when she felt the love of her mother and Bulma engulf her in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Videl kissed her daughter's head. "My, you're all grown up now."

"Not quite," Goten butted in stealing a finger full of cream from the side of the cake. "She still has a long way to go before I consider her all grown up,"

Pan stuck her tongue out at her uncle making him chuckle. Rika walked into the room, her belly round with child and her arms carrying a plate full of cookies. "More sweets, really Rika you've been on a baking binge for weeks now."

"I think month six is a good month for baking. Month two was swimming, Month four was knitting, and month six is the baking."

Goten pulled his wife to his lap kissing her cheek while rubbing the belly. Rika set the cookies down before indulging in an even bigger kiss.

Trunks indulged him by taking in the precious moments. Peace had rained for over a dozen years, and he and Goten found themselves falling seamlessly into a peaceful hearth. The threat of Cell and the androids no longer reigned, and instead was an era of rebuilding, and repopulating the planet. He felt Rika and Goten were already getting a good start, what with already having one kid, who was sound asleep upstairs, and now triplets on the way.

He had yet to find a girl for himself, but it was no hurry on his part. He enjoyed being the looker, and assuring the lives of his friends and family stayed healthy and safe. He looked to pan, the daughter of his former master, and found himself grinning when she shoved a big bite of cake into her mouth.

She was so cute. Even at eighteen and a blooming full grown woman she had the essence of a young girl. Innocence, bright and cheerful expressions, and a sense of everlasting fun. Once in a while she would pull out her wise and always right tone with him, and frankly he found it stimulating. She was the perfect package of everything he had admired in Gohan.

The thought struck him. It had been a long time since he had really thought about Gohan. Things had been so peaceful, but the death and destruction of the Android Era lingered in the back of his mind like a sickness.

He didn't have nightmares every night, but they continued to pop up now and again, reminding him that he had to keep on his toes. Though he dedicated his mornings and evenings to training, Pan always brought him back to experience the reality of life. He wasn't getting any younger, and he had a duty to himself to find what everyone else already had.

Pan was grown up, and it was time he took the bull by the horns, and shows her just how he felt.

That evening while everyone else lingered inside he brought Pan out among the stars. The pretty dress she wore was glittering silver and made her shine in the moonlight. "I have something for you."

"Another gift, Trunks? You already gave me the laptop."

"That was more my mother's idea, this I picked out myself." Trunks held out a wrapped gift the size of his palm. The messy wrapping an obvious hint that he had done it himself. She cracked a grin taking the box. She pried open the sides eying the black velvet underneath. She ripped away the rest and her eyes lingered on the jewelry case.

"What is it?"

"Open it, and find out."

Her breath hitched when she opened it and found the sparkling diamond both breathtaking, and only slightly disappointed her to see it was a necklace and not a ring. "Trunks, it's beautiful."

The fastened heart diamond glittered like the stars above them. Trunks took the necklace away long enough to fasten it around her neck. "You know, it's been thirteen years since the androids, but I don't think I really started believing it until recently. Mainly because of you, every day you grow more and more like Gohan and it reminds me how much I miss him, and respected him."

Pan fingered the necklace her eyes going sympathetic. "I know, Uncle Goten says it a lot too. I wish I could have known him."

"All you really have to do is know yourself. Goten's the same way. He never knew his parents but I can guarantee that he's like them in every which way possible. I met them in the past, and I can see it, just like I see Gohan in you."

"Trunks, I'm not my father. I'm my own person."

"I know that too, and I want to know that person more." He took her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips. "If you'll let me."

"Trunks," Pan was breathless. The kiss made her head spin and her heart pound. She gave a single nod and indulged in yet another kiss.

Goten watched from the window his smile surprisingly easy. Trunks was his brother, and best friend, but somehow he and Pan fit so well, and in the glittering light of the night he found no need to interfere.

"Goten…"

He turned at the voice and his breath was lost. She stood there like an insane dream, her eyes holding the calm and kindness of his brother Gohan. "Mom."

Rikku floated in the room a ghost of an angel as she reached out and touches his cheek. "My son, you've grown so handsome and strong. I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, you're here you're…" He couldn't get the words out and his body just swarmed with emotion. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, had to fight and bicker with King Yemma, but he finally allowed me this visit." She took his hand and joined him at the window. Her smile was big and happy. "Gohan would love this. Two of his favorite people being together, happy. I saw Rika; you have a beautiful wife, in looks and heart."

"Thanks, but I doubt that's why you're here."

"It's part of the reason. I wanted to see with my own eyes the life my son has taken. I'm glad to see Gohan's wife and daughter are well, that Bulma is happy and content. Trunks has certainly grown up handsome and strong, and god he looks like Vegeta."

"How is dad?"

"Oh, miserable." She laughs. "We see each other time and again what with me being able to pop in and out of HFIL, but it's hardly contenting being separated for eternity."

He could hear the loneliness in his mother's voice, and he grips her hand. She looked like an angel, but her skin was flesh and blood, at least for now. "Give him my regards."

"I will, and I can tell you, he'd be proud two, of both you and Trunks." She keeps his hand in his. "I saw Android Seventeen during my visit to HFIL. He's what you would call, separated, robotic. I suppose that's reasonable for androids, but I think this was to the extreme. He was like a dead fish, cold, slippery, and very routine. I was told he wanders about aimlessly and I sort of feel sorry for him, I don't know why."

"It's a long story, mom. However, Seventeen is paying for crimes and whether or not he's miserable means very little to me anymore. The reason I let him live by our hands is so he could repent to himself."

"A choice I would have made myself, knowing the circumstances. I've always liked to believe everyone deserves a second chance, no matter the case. After all, your father used to be one of the most callous and cruel men I had ever met, and he changed. What they do with their second chance is up to them. Vegeta repented by turning good, Frieza wasted his second chance with revenge and ended up dead, and Seventeen decided he didn't want a second chance and finished himself off."

"Life's weird, I'm just glad I made the right choices early in life."

"That you did, and you just keep on making those right choices. Always follow your heart, Goten, and I'll always be proud of you."

"It's good to finally see you mom. I only wish I could have met dad too."

"One day, you will, but in the meantime we'll always be watching." Rikku leaned in, kissed his cheek and sighed when the clock rang the hour. "Unfortunately my visit is short. Take care of yourself, Goten, and your family."

"I will, Goodbye, mom."

Rikku smiled as her body floated and disappeared into the night. The sky glittered with the heavens and Goten could swear he spotted a shooting star.

_**The End! Mwahahaha! I hope that ending wasn't too rushed. I tried to pack all these ideas into one chapter and it came out kind of long. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you all will check out my new story "Mistaken Identity" Being released right now! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
